Stranger In A Strange Land
by Kyriana42
Summary: Returning to their own time and their own lives was the plan. What they return to is the shock of finding they've been replaced.An anomaly alert puts one of them in danger of revelations and a blast from Cutter's past. Set around S4. Full summary inside.
1. Stranger In A Strange Land

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**A/N: I got bitten by the plot bunny tonight while making dinner. XD Not sure where this might go and it might even take time to update. Also, it would temporarily be a Primeval/Robin Hood crossover for a few chapters. Should I leave it as a Primeval fic or put it in the crossover section? Let me know what you think and if I should continue! ;D**

**Summary: **Returning to their own time and their own lives was the plan. What they return to is the shock of finding they've been replaced. No Danny and no Sarah. After being interrogated by Lester and meeting the Replacements, an anomaly alert puts them back in action. Until Connor is pushed through a different anomaly, which promptly closes after him. Connor finds himself stuck in the 12th century with the outlaw himself, Robin Hood, as well as a strangely familiar face from Cutter's past.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Stranger in a Strange Land**

After spending several months stuck in the Cretaceous, Connor and Abby thought that nothing could be worse than being separated from humanity and never hearing from Danny after he gave chase to Helen.

They were wrong.

After searching the entire forest for months, dancing around raptors, and living in a tree, Connor had found their ticket home.

The device that they'd used months ago to leave the future to stop Helen. It had been lying on the ground, just about covered by foliage, next to a fallen tree.

Tears began to form in Connor's eyes.

"Abby!" He cried, "Abby! I found the anomaly controller! We can _finally_ go home!"

Abby ran towards Connor and flung her arms around him. "That's great, Connor!"

Connor fiddled with the device. There was just enough power for them to open and close the anomaly once more.

"We should probably get our rucksacks before we leave."

* * *

Abby and Connor had their rucksacks on, and prepared to return to their own time as Connor fiddled with the device, hoping that, after months without technology, he'd be able to get them home safely.

"Abby," Connor turned to her, "what if—what if this doesn't work and we don't make it back?"

Abby pulled Connor into a fiery kiss. "Connor, you can do this. I have faith in you." She smiled.

Connor smiled, and took a deep breath as he pushed a button on the device.

He and Abby looked at each other and took hands.

"Here goes nothing." Abby muttered hopefully.

Just as they were about to step through, Connor stopped.

"You know, just for the record, Abby. I'm glad I got stuck in the past with you."

"Me too, Connor. Now, let's go before the anomaly closes." She replied, smiling.

* * *

As soon as they were through the anomaly, Connor closed the anomaly and hid the device in his rucksack.

They had barely taken two steps to take in their surroundings when they were surrounded by several military men with guns.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands in the air now!" One of them shouted.

Connor and Abby exchanged puzzled looks.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands in the air now!" The soldier repeated again.

Abby and Connor let go of each other's hand and slowly got down on their knees.

"No, creature sir; but two people."

"What do you mean 'two people'?" A familiar voice asked entering the circle of soldiers.

"Becker?" Abby and Connor asked at the same time confused.

Becker looked a few years older and his hair was definitely a sign of that.

"Connor? Abby?" He asked in similar confusion.

"Stand down. They're the missing ARC members." Becker ordered his men.

"Missing?" Connor asked, as he and Abby slowly stood.

"But this is the right timeline? We _do exist_ here, right?" Abby asked remembering Cutter and the Claudia Brown person he had known.

"Of course, Connor Alexander Temple and Abigail Sarah Maitland, members of the ARC team stationed in the UK." Becker nodded smiling.

Connor and Abby jumped into each others arms hugging. They'd made it back!

Connor broke the hug and turned to Captain Becker. "What do you mean 'missing'? How long have we been gone?"

"A few years." Becker answered.

"That—that's not possible," Abby chimed in. "We were only in the Cretaceous for several months at least."

"Yeah, well. We weren't so lucky here." Becker replied half-smiling.

"Wha-" Connor began but was interrupted.

"Get out of here you government scum! You created those portals to hell!" A mob was forming and throwing objects their way.

"Yeah, the populace definitely got more friendly in our absence." Connor commented as Becker and his men pulled them towards the trucks.

"That's because we're not in London." Becker commented. "It's going to be a long ride home.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight," Connor began after hearing Becker's jumbled description. "We've been missing for three years, Lester got told off by the Prime Minister, the ARC's now partially public owned and you found us in a small town hours from London?"

"That's the gist of things." Becker smiled grimly.

"How's Sarah been?" Abby asked concern clear in her voice.

"Like I said," Becker replied with a long face, "Things have changed _a lot_ since you guys went into the future anomaly three years ago."

"Speaking of change," Connor spoke, "Did you lose a fight with the hair clippers?"

Becker shot Connor an angry look.

Connors hands went defensively up in the air, "sorry mate, being trapped in the Cretaceous for a long time does things to ya."

"Speaking of haircuts, have you two seen yourselves lately?" Becker asked.

Abby and Connor looked at each other. They were so used to being around each other for the several months they were trapped in the past that they were noticing for the first time how much they had truly changed. Connor's hair was slightly longer than it had been since he had first joined ARC all those years ago and he'd even grown a bit of a beard. Abby herself looked a few years older with her long hair that stretched a little past her shoulders.

"I'll cut you a break, _this time_." Becker replied looking out the window.

* * *

The trucks pulled up to a building that seemed like a cross between the Home Office and the ARC.

"Um, why are we stopping?" Connor asked puzzled.

"Welcome to the new ARC." Becker slightly smiled as he climbed out of the truck.

Abby and Connor shot each other confused looks; but followed Becker.

* * *

Not only was the outside of the building foreign to them; but the inside that they knew and loved was drastically different as well. It looked more like a combination of a futuristic museum and a scene out of a James Bond film than the ARC they were used to. There were cases containing weapons, artifacts, and other various gadgets, as well as tables and work places for the employees.

One thing was recognizable.

"Oh my God! My ADD!" Connor cried as he dashed across the room and ran his fingers across the keyboard and a few of the screens and wandered around. "I've missed you _so much_!"

"Oi!" A female voice called sternly from behind him.

Connor turned to see a girl around Abby's height, give or take a few inches, with dark red hair pulled up into a ponytail with bangs. She wore a grayish lilac short skirt with a pink tank top covered by a light peachy-orange bolero with a shiny green flower pinned onto in.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"It's okay, Jess. There with me." Becker answered walking up to them with Abby in tow.

"Jess?" Connor asked bewildered.

Her hands fell to her side as her expression drastically changed to that of a welcome smile as she turned to Becker. "Oh, hello, Captain Becker! Just so you know, Matt's not very happy with you right now."

"Matt?" Abby asked with the same bewilderment Connor had.

"Yeah, well, that's not that important right now. I need to take these two to see Lester stat." Becker shrugged gesturing to Abby and Connor.

* * *

Please review!

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"The ARC you knew, is gone and the secrecy we had was compromised." Lester explained pacing his office.

"Yeah, but, you replaced us?" Connor inquired slightly offended.

"Thank your good friend Helen bloody Cutter!" Lester shouted.

"Sir, we've got another anomaly alert." Jess announced over the speaker system.


	2. Points Of Authority

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 2****: Points Of Authority**

"Oi!" A female voice called sternly from behind him.

Connor turned to see a girl around Abby's height, give or take a few inches, with dark red hair pulled up into a ponytail with bangs. She wore a grayish lilac short skirt with a pink tank top covered by a light peachy-orange bolero with a shiny green flower pinned onto in.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"It's okay, Jess. There with me." Becker answered walking up to them with Abby in tow.

"Jess?" Connor asked bewildered.

Her hands fell to her side as her expression drastically changed to that of a welcome smile as she turned to Becker. "Oh, hello, Captain Becker! Just so you know, Matt's not very happy with you right now."

"Matt?" Abby asked with the same bewilderment Connor had.

"Yeah, well, that's not that important right now. I need to take these two to see Lester stat." Becker shrugged gesturing to Abby and Connor.

"But-the—my-" Connor stuttered as Becker urged he and Abby to follow him.

Jess crossed her hands across her chest and smiled at Connor.

Connor smiled back, which quickly faded to a serious face as he shook his head. "This isn't over."

* * *

They followed Becker down a few corridors and then up a few flights of stairs.

"Abby," Connor spoke as they followed Becker.

"Yeah, Connor?"

"Don't hit me; but I think I might've gotten us stuck in an alternate dimension." He answered.

"How do ya figure?" Abby asked slightly sarcastic and somewhat curious to hear what Connor would say.

"Think about it." He began. "Completely different ARC, no Sarah, Lester hiding in the furthest reaches of the ARC, and the _most_ important thing of all: me getting yelled at for touching my own creation."

Abby giggled softly.

"It's not funny. Before all this happened, I _never_ got yelled at for _touching_ my own inventions." Connor defended.

* * *

They came to a door, which they heard some arguing behind. Becker knocked lightly on it.

"Come in," Lester's voice called from the other side.

"Wait here a second," Becker instructed Abby and Connor.

They nodded as Becker stepped into the office.

"Sir, I hope this isn't a bad time. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Becker explained.

"Captain Becker! How good to see you, again." An overjoyed voice greeted.

"The feeling is mutual," Becker nodded his head.

"Doctor Burton was just leaving, weren't you?" Lester interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. Things to do, hypothesis to test. See ya later, Jimmy boy." Dr. Burton replied tapping on Lester's desk before exiting.

"It's James!" Lester called after him. "I suggest you remember it!"

* * *

Connor and Abby jumped to either side of the hall as Doctor Burton exited Lester's office.

"Ah, you must be the new recruits." He beamed.

"Please excuse my manners; but I'm a bit behind schedule." He added waving as he dashed down the hall.

Connor twirled his finger in the air near his ear making cuckoo noises, as the door to Lester's office opened.

* * *

"I think I preferred it better when I had to deal with Nick Cutter on a daily basis." Lester stated rubbing either side of his head.

"What is it, Becker?" Lester asked after a few minutes realizing that Becker was still in the room.

Becker cleared his throat, "speaking of Professor Cutter, I thought there's a pair you'd like to say hello to sir."

"Bring them in," Lester replied standing up, walking over to the bar to fix himself a drink.

Becker walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Connor twirled his finger in the air near his ear making cuckoo noises and Abby slightly giggling.

Becker cleared his throat and the pair stopped and walked cautiously into the room.

Lester's office looked the same as it had three years ago, except for the fact that it looked as if a Feng Shui interior decorator took over his office.

Connor played with one of the chimes in the corner of the room.

"Feng Shui." Connor made a face, "Nice."

Upon hearing Connor's voice, Lester turned to face the newcomers in his office. The glass he was holding in his hand fell and hit the ground, shattering.

Lester quickly regained his composure. "Well if it isn't Daphne and Scrappy. Or rather Daphne and Shaggy."

Abby and Connor looked at each other and then back at Lester.

Lester sat back down in his chair.

"I take it this is some sort of joke." He looked to Becker.

"No, sir." Becker shook his head. "They were found at an anomaly site a couple of hours outside of London."

"Really? How was your package trip?" Lester asked cynically.

"Absolutely delightful if you consider living in a tree, fighting for out lives against raptors, and wearing the same clothes everyday for several months the ultimate vacation. Then yeah, it was-"

"An occupational hazard." Connor cut Abby off. "Have you heard from Danny?"

"Isn't he with you?" Lester asked.

"No, unfortunately, we suffered some casualties and Danny gave chase to Helen by himself. Haven't seen or heard from him since then." Abby explained.

"And Helen?"

"Well, Danny must've stopped her, because we're all still here." Connor answered.

"It might interest the two of you to know that you and Danny Quinn were all declared missing and eventually deceased. And it all went to hell from there." Lester explained leaning back in his chair.

Connor and Abby's eyes fell to the floor.

"What happened to the ARC?"

"The government lost faith in me being able to run this operation by myself, after your disappearance. The ARC, as I'm sure Captain Becker has explained to you, is now partially public owned by Doctor Phillip Burton, the buffoon you may have seen leave a bit ago. And of course, this operation couldn't be run by the few people left, so replacements were found."

Suddenly, a man in his mid-30s came barging into Lester's office. He wore jeans and a belt, black military boots, like Connor and Becker wore, along with a white, long-sleeve shirt underneath a tan work shirt that archeologists wear with the tan sleeves rolled up slightly; and at the moment, didn't seem a bit friendly.

"Becker, why the hell didn't you wait for Jess and myself before taking off after an anomaly?"

"I was following a hunch." Becker replied.

"You've been following hunches for the past three years and it cost us one of our best team members!"

"Yeah, well, it looks as if I was right this time, Matt." Becker countered sourly gesturing to Connor and Abby.

"Uh, hi!" Connor smiled nervously raising a hand in the air and slowly dropping it.

"We're recruiting _more_ members? I thought only a handful of people were to be involved in this, Lester." Matt asked angrily.

"Actually, I'm reinstating them. Shaggy and Daphne, meet the new, well new to you, team leader, Matt." Lester explained.

"It-it's-I'm Connor." Connor stuttered.

"I'm Abby." Abby smiled.

"The ARC you knew is gone and the secrecy we had was compromised." Lester explained pacing his office, breaking the brewing awkwardness.

"Yeah, but, you replaced us?" Connor inquired slightly offended.

"Thank your good friend Helen bloody Cutter!" Lester shouted slamming his hands on his desk.

"Sir, we've got another anomaly alert." Jess announced over the speaker system.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	3. No Shelter

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 3****: No Shelter**

"We're recruiting _more_ members? I thought only a handful of people were to be involved in this, Lester." Matt asked angrily.

"Actually, I'm reinstating them. Shaggy and Daphne, meet the new, well new to you, team leader, Matt." Lester explained.

"It-it's-I'm Connor." Connor stuttered.

"I'm Abby." Abby smiled.

"The ARC you knew is gone and the secrecy we had was compromised." Lester explained pacing his office, breaking the brewing awkwardness.

"Yeah, but, you replaced us?" Connor inquired slightly offended.

"Thank your good friend Helen bloody Cutter!" Lester shouted slamming his hands on his desk.

"Sir, we've got another anomaly alert." Jess announced over the speaker system.

Connor, Abby, Becker, and Matt looked at Lester.

"Well, that's your queue; get going before we have another crisis on our hands." Lester ordered.

"Wait," Connor interjected. "Don't we at least get a shower and a shave, first?"

Everyone, save for Abby, looked at Connor.

"What? I like to look good for the creatures." Connor responded.

Abby knew how Connor felt. They'd probably both feel better after getting cleaned up before; but Lester apparently wasn't feeling very sympathetic at the moment.

"We'll finish this little chat later," Lester shooed turning his chair, so his back was to them.

* * *

Connor, Abby, Becker, and Matt reached the Main Operations room where Jess was waiting for them, the location all ready for them.

"Where is it?" Matt and Connor asked at the same time and paused to look at each other than back at Jess.

"It's at an abandoned factory, not far from here." She answered grabbing her jacket.

"We'll handle it. You stay here and handle operations." Matt ordered Jess putting his jacket on as he, Becker, Connor, and Abby walked toward the garage.

"But," Jess pouted as she returned to the ADD and put her earpiece headset in, ready to help out from a distance.

* * *

As they unloaded at the site, Matt handed Connor and Abby the guns that the ARC members apparently now used.

Connor looked at it and he and Abby handed them back to Matt.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"We only use tranquilizers, unless we're dealing with future creatures."

Matt handed the guns back to them, grabbing his gun and slamming the trunk. "Then, pretend there's a future creature in there somewhere."

"Let's go." Matt ordered as he led the way into the abandoned factory.

"Where's Danny when ya need him?" Connor asked looking at Abby.

"Sorry." Abby shrugged apologetically.

"Here, you guys might want these." Becker said handing them the hand-held anomaly detectors.

"It's good to see that we're not completely lost in the Twilight Zone!" Connor exclaimed kissing the device as Abby dragged him into the abandoned building.

* * *

They were all barely 30 feet into the building when the anomaly disappeared all together off of the detectors.

"Maybe these things are defective." Matt said flicking the device with his fingers.

"It's _not_ defective. I personally created them." Connor replied offended.

"What happened? Did you guys find the anomaly?" Jess asked from over the headset.

"No, it disappeared." Matt responded. "But we're going to keep looking, just in case a creature came through."

"Be careful," Jess added. "That building is really old and is condemned, so, mind the floors and the ceilings."

"Yep," Matt replied turning to Becker, Abby, and Connor.

"We're going to have to split up to cover more ground." Matt announced. "Keep your comms open and call if you find anything. If it attacks you, kill it. Questions?"

Connor raised his hand, "yeah, have you not seen the horror films?"

Matt shook his head. "Meet back here in 20 minutes."

* * *

Connor looked up at the catwalks overhead and looked at Becker, who was the only other person still standing there. "Guess I found my spot."

"Hope you don't have vertigo." Becker patted him on the back as he ventured in another direction.

"After living in the Cretaceous, there are very few things that scare me anymore." Connor muttered to himself.

* * *

Connor wandered up onto the catwalks. The fragile structure creaked viciously beneath his feet.

"Yeah, maybe, this wasn't one of my better ideas." Connor spoke as he looked over the edge at the depth of the fall he'd endure if the catwalk gave way.

He slowly inched across the catwalk breathing heavily.

He slightly laughed to himself. It was strange how after not doing this for several months, he was back in the saddle as if nothing had ever happened. Other than the fact that he hadn't shaved or had an actual shower in those several months, unless of course you counted jumping into the lake he and Abby had found to cool down several times.

He froze when his anomaly detector started to beep again.

Suddenly, it got very bright up on the catwalks. Connor looked forward to see the anomaly about five to ten feet in the doorway at the other end of the catwalk he was currently on.

"Guys?" Connor called over the comm. "I think I found the anomaly."

Connor felt a light tug as if he were being pulled forward. He noticed the anomaly had magnetically fixed onto his gun that he had draped over his shoulder.

"Um, if you could speed it up that'd be great!" Connor added.

"We're on our way," Matt answered.

* * *

"Matt, the anomaly's opened again." Jess called over the comm.

"Yeah, Connor found it." Matt replied rushing to get to the anomaly and his team mates.

* * *

It had pulled Connor to the end of the catwalk, before he managed to get the gun off and it flew into the anomaly.

He walked closer to the anomaly, so that he was mere feet away from it. However, he didn't notice the figure standing behind him.

"Connor!" Abby shouted from the catwalk as she, Becker, and Matt danced across the rickety structure toward Connor and the stranger.

As Connor turned to greet his friends, he noticed the figure and his expression drastically changed as he noticed the stranger, who proceeded to push Connor through the anomaly and promptly close it on him.

Abby stopped dead on the catwalk in shock that after just escaping from the anomalies, she'd just lost Connor again.

Matt and Becker chased the stranger once they were clear of the catwalk. Unfortunately, the stranger possessed the ability to open and close anomalies and escaped into another one, leaving Becker, Matt, and Abby in the dark, abandoned factory.

* * *

"Dammit!" Matt and Becker shouted together.

Abby was still standing on the catwalk muttering. "He's gone. Oh my God, Connor's gone."

Matt looked at Becker, "we need to get her out of here and get back to the ARC before something else happens.

Becker nodded as they draped the strap of their guns over their shoulders and walked over to Abby.

"Come on, Abby. We need to get back to the ARC." Becker spoke as he and Matt grabbed her arms.

"No, we gotta stay. We-we need to find him! Connor!" Abby protested as they dragged her from the building.

"Let go of me!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, Abby; but he's gone!" Becker shouted over her cries.

* * *

Connor landed on the forest floor. It took him a few seconds to clear his blurred vision. He looked around for the anomaly that he was just pushed through; but it was gone.

He looked at his surroundings. He was in some sort of forest and there were no people in sight, at least at the moment.

"Why? I just left here!" He cried.

"Connor?" A voice called behind him.

He turned to see a familiar face, with light red hair, wearing some sort of 12th century garb.

"Jenny?" He asked confused. "Please tell me I ended up in the woods outside a Renaissance faire." He begged.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Maybe?" Connor asked still confused.

"We're in 1192 and I'm Claudia Brown, remember?"

Connor fell to the ground unconscious.

Claudia ran to his side to make sure he was still alive.

She looked around before calling for help. "Robin! Will!"

* * *

Becker, Matt, and Abby stood in Lester's office with their heads down.

"So, after splitting up, some phantom with magical anomaly powers attacked Connor, sending him into the anomaly, closing it behind him and then disappearing into an anomaly themselves?"

"Unfortunately, it's correct, sir." Becker answered.

"I suppose this means Doctor Burton's going to be taking over, then?" Matt asked sourly.

Lester looked off into the distance, took a deep breath, and returned his attention to the trio. "Fortunately, no."

"What do you mean, 'no.'? We _lost_ a team member." Matt retorted.

"Well, technically, he's dead to begin with, and no one other than the people in this room and I assume Jess, are the only ones, who knew that Temple and Maitland returned." Lester explained looking to Becker.

Becker nodded, "my men have been sworn to secrecy."

"Right, so Abigail Maitland can be undead-tagged and then we move on." Lester explained leaning back in his chair.

"Move on?" Abby spoke, "I lost my flat mate and best friend and you just want me to _move on_?"

"I suggest you lot return to you duties and help Miss Maitland with her living situation and other obstacles." Lester ordered ignoring Abby's comments as he turned to a stack of papers on his desk.

* * *

Please review! ;D


	4. Anywhere But Here

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN. DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 4****: Anywhere But Here**

"_And when I'm not with you,_

_I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere_

_But here without you"_

_**-**__** Anywhere But Here by Safety Suit**_

Abby had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the lounge area.

As Becker placed a light blanket over her, he heard Matt behind him.

"Must be rough for her," Matt spoke softly. "Missing all that time to come back to find everything had changed, only to lose her friend that she came back with."

Becker stood and turned to see Matt leaning against the frame of the doorway, arms crossed. Jess, who was usually working her fingers to the bone, was also standing near the doorway by Matt.

"The hardest part for her now is going to be moving on, because she can't socially pick up where she left off." Becker answered hesitantly.

"So, that guy, that came in with you lot," Jess began.

"Connor." Matt cut her off.

Jess shot Matt a look, "Connor. Who exactly was he?"

"Connor Temple was the man who created the anomaly detectors and the anomaly containment unit. He was one of the best members of the team, even if he wasn't completely serious all the time." Becker explained.

"Abby and Connor have been doing this longer than anyone." Becker continued. "And now it's down to Abby."

"There _is_ still us." Matt interjected. "Unless, we still don't qualify as part of the team in your eyes, Becker."

"You know the past history of the ARC, and you know why not everyone stays around for long." Becker replied turning back to Abby.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Jess asked. "That she has nowhere to live? And about everything else?"

"I'll take care of it." Becker answered.

* * *

"Is he one of the sheriff's men?" Much asked worriedly as the group watched Connor lay unconsciously back at their camp.

"No," Claudia replied. "I told you, he's one of my friends."

"It could be a trap. He doesn't look like he's from around here." Allan stated, seemingly agreeing with Much.

"Look, when I first came here, all of you thought that I was working for the sheriff and obviously, I don't." Claudia explained.

"He's coming to." Djaq announced.

Everyone looked at Robin.

Robin closed his eyes for a few seconds. "We hear him out. If it turns out that he is in league with the sheriff, then we'll deal with him."

Connor slowly opened his eyes and sat up looking around anxiously.

"Abby?" He cried.

Everyone looked at Connor confusedly.

"There's no one by that name here." Will calmly explained.

Connor's vision was a bit blurry from sitting up so fast. He shook his head a bit.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Little John asked angrily.

"John." Robin called, causing him to withhold further commentary.

"Must've wandered from the Renaissance faire." Connor muttered.

"The what?" Much asked scratching his head.

"You must forgive my friends," Robin spoke. "It's not everyday that we get graced with the presence of such flamboyant dressers."

"I am Robin Hood." He held out his hand.

"Connor Temple." Connor replied shaking Robin's hand hesitantly. "Blimey, I really must've hit my head when I fell out of the anomaly."

"You must've," Claudia spoke, "because you kept calling me, Jenny and insisting we were at a Renaissance faire."

Connor did a double take. "Claudia Brown?"

Claudia nodded. "Finally!"

She looked to Robin and the others, "see? He knows me!"

"Cutter wasn't going bonkers all that time ago." Connor mumbled.

"Cutter? Is he here?" Claudia asked anxiously.

"No. No, he's not." Connor replied faintly.

Robin and the others continued to stare at Connor with a combination of confusion, intrigue, and impatience.

"So, I'm not stuck back in the Cretaceous again." Connor mumbled.

"Again?" Claudia asked confused.

"When am I again?" Connor asked rubbing his head.

Robin looked at his men and back at Connor.

"Surely, that hit to the head didn't knock all the sense out of ya, mate." Allan stated.

"It's the year of our Lord, 1192." Robin interjected.

"God, it's like Back to the Future, sort of." Connor muttered, making a face.

"Are you going to tell us where you're from?" John asked impatiently.

"And if you work for the Sheriff?" Djaq added.

Connor slowly stood. "Trust me, if I told you lot where I'm really from, you'd never believe me."

"See? I told you he works for the Sheriff!" Much shouted worriedly.

Connor's hands flew up in the air. "I don't work for anyone! If ya promise not to kill me, I'll tell ya where I'm from."

"Then, how do you explain your weird clothes?" Much inquired.

Connor looked at his clothes, "what? They looked fine back then...anyways, I don't work for the Sheriff!

"Everyone calm down." Robin ordered.

"I'm from London, England a little over 800 years from now." Connor explained with a straight face.

Everyone, except Claudia and Connor burst into laughter.

"Don't worry; they did the same to me." Claudia explained.

"This is gonna be the second longest story of my life." Connor said as he watched everyone continue to laugh.

* * *

Becker slowly unlocked the door to his flat and pushed the door open.

"It's not much and slightly crowded; but it's home." Becker told Abby as he let her enter the flat before him.

"You can stay in the guest room, until we get you sorted." Becker explained.

Abby looked around at the flat as if it were foreign to her; which in a way, it was.

Becker's flat was disheveled with boxes and other miscellaneous objects. Possibly things collected from her and Connor's flat. Connor's name caused her to shudder, as she remembered what had happened to him.

Then, another thought came to mind: Rex, Sid and Nancy.

As if Becker had read her mind, he looked at Abby and said, "I almost forgot."

He put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Tears of joy sprung from Abby's eyes as she heard a familiar chirp and Rex came flying toward her and landed in her arms.

"He still remembers me after all this time!" Abby cried hugging Rex. "I've missed you so much, Rex!"

She loosened her grip on Rex, as he flew away and landed on the couch, and looked at Becker, "What about Sid and Nancy?"

"Oh, they're still living with Lester!" Becker laughed. "Funnily enough, he's taken to them."

Abby laughed.

"Not to be rude, Abby; but if you like, some of Sarah's stuff might still be in the bathroom, if you'd like to get cleaned up; and I'll look around to see if I can find some clothes." Becker offered.

"Yeah, sounds nice. Thanks." Abby nodded.

"The bathroom is right down the hall, around the corner and on your left." Becker explained as Abby headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	5. All At Once

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN. DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 5****: All At Once**

Once Robin and the others stopped laughing, Connor explained his story to the best of his abilities without trying to sound mad.

"I was pushed through the anomaly and the next thing I knew, I woke up here." Connor finished.

He had omitted the deaths that had taken place in an attempt to avoid bringing the horrible memories to the surface again.

"So, how are we to know if there is any truth to your story?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Ask her." Connor answered pointing his finger to Claudia.

"She can vouch for my story….most of it."

Will, who had left at the beginning of Connor's story to patrol the forest, came running over to the group.

"We've got a problem." He announced.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Gisbourne and his men are heading this way with some dogs." Will quickly explained.

"Again?" Much complained.

Robin sighed. "Split up, meet at the new Clubhouse. Claudia and Connor, with me."

"I'm not trying to be funny or anything; but we've only just met him. Should we really be trusting him?" Allan stated.

"We'll deal with it later. Run now!" Robin ordered as everyone split up in their separate directions.

"This is just great!" Connor shouted as they ran. "I spend the past seven months running for my life from raptors, only to end up in the past again running for my life from soldiers and dogs! I can't decide which sounds more fun!"

"Better than sitting about twiddling our thumbs!" Claudia called back.

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Robin asked as they kept running.

"Robin's right, if we keep talking, they'll hear us." Claudia explained.

As they rounded a corner, the dogs and soldiers right behind them, Claudia tripped.

"Robin!" Connor called as he and Robin stopped and ran back to help Claudia.

Four of the soldiers, who were a bit ahead of the others, were leaning forward to seize Claudia when Connor and Robin fought them off.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Claudia asked surprised.

"Raptors and adrenaline." Connor smirked.

Robin and Connor helped Claudia back to her feet as the soldiers began to close in.

As they started to move again, one of the soldiers Connor had subdued came to and grabbed Claudia's leg, who in turn shrieked.

Connor wrenched the soldier's hands off of Claudia's leg as Robin pulled her forward and jogged a few steps backward.

Connor went to stand up and run as well; but failed to see another soldier subdue him.

"Connor!" Claudia called.

"Just get her out of here, Robin!" Connor called as Robin pulled Claudia toward safety.

"Connor!" Claudia shouted as the soldiers gathered around Connor.

"This day can't get _any_ worse." Connor muttered as the soldiers knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Becker had just finished setting the table for dinner when Abby came into the kitchen.

"I am never going to get used to this hair." Abby muttered walking into the kitchen.

Abby looked like a completely different person. Her hair was no longer dirty and disheveled; but neat, clean, and pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a burnt-orange blouse, and white socks.

"Something smells good." Abby stated. "What is it?"

"It's stew." Becker laughed.

"You cook?" Abby asked skeptically.

"You'd be surprised the initiations and punishments they deal out in the Academy nowadays, or rather back when I was _in_ the Academy." He joked.

As they sat down to eat, Abby looked at Becker with a serious face. "So tell me, what happens now?"

Becker swallowed the stew that he had in his mouth and cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose Lester's going to pull some strings to get you a flat and then I guess just go from there."

"What happened while we were missing?"

Becker's eyes dropped to the table.

"I want the truth, Becker. Where _is_ Sarah, really?"

"It's been a long day." Becker said changing the subject, as he stood and cleared the table. "Should be getting off to sleep, in case another anomaly alert goes off."

"Yeah." Abby whispered. "So, where's this guest bedroom?"

"Right across from the bathroom." Becker answered, his back to her.

"I will get my answers, Becker, sooner or later." Abby spoke as she walked sleepily toward the guest bedroom.

* * *

Robin and Claudia arrived back at the Clubhouse, where the rest of the gang was waiting for them.

"Where is Connor?" Djaq asked curiously.

"I knew it! He was with the sheriff!" Much shouted, which caused a series of glares to befall him.

"Shut up, Much!" Claudia shouted back.

She took a deep breath and apologized as she went to sit down. "Sorry."

"Gisbourne's men got him while he was trying to save Claudia." Robin explained.

"No doubt the Sheriff will want a word or two with him then," Will spoke.

"So what do we do, then." Much asked obliviously.

Robin looked at Little John, who seemed to read Robin's mind.

"We go to Nottingham?" Little John asked.

"We go to Nottingham." Robin confirmed.

"Look, I'm not being funny; but what if it's a trap?" Allan asked.

"If you are scared, then you can stay here with Claudia." Djaq offered.

"I'm not scared," Allan retorted, "just being logical."

"I'm not scared either," Claudia stated. "I'm as able with a sword as the next person."

"Maybe," Robin stated, "but if you have a history with this man, then that just might get in the way and end in his demise."

"I just want to help." Claudia replied.

"And you can help by waiting here, until we come back. Everything will be fine." Robin soothed.

Claudia reluctantly nodded.

"Allan, stay here in case the Sheriff's men come around again looking for us." Robin ordered.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Allan asked.

Djaq shrugged, smiling sarcastically, as she walked past Allan, following Robin and the others out of the Clubhouse.

"Well, I suppose it's better than risking my life trying to get into the castle to rescue someone I don't even know." Allan stated as he leaned against one of the walls.

"How can you say that?" Claudia asked glaring at him.

"Well, I don't know 'im."

"Well, you don't personally know all of those poor people that we help everyday, either; but you still help them!" Claudia argued.

"That-that's different." Allan stuttered.

"How?" Claudia asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"He's some bloke that fell out of the sky." Allan said after a few moments of silence.

Claudia shook her head and leaned against the wall she was sitting by.

"What?" Allan asked.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	6. Down

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 6****: Down**

Abby entered the ARC the next morning looking for answers Becker continued to refuse to give her.

She noticed Matt walking over to one of the stations and sauntered over to confront him.

"I want answers." Abby said sternly.

Matt glanced up at her and returned to what he had been doing.

"You sure cleaned up nicely." He answered smugly.

"That's beside the point." Abby replied.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, is there something that you desperately need?" Matt asked as he turned around with a file in his hands.

"I want to know what happened at the ARC while I was missing." Abby said crossing her arms.

"You mean Becker wouldn't tell you? Considering his stance on the situation, I can see why he won't bring it up." Matt spoke as he flipped through the file.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked angrily.

"It _means_ that _I_ wasn't here when it happened, so _I_ don't have to tell _you_ _**anything**_." Matt replied as he looked up from the file and smiled.

"I was hired _after_ the fact." He added with a serious face.

Abby glared at Matt and began to walk away.

"Becker's the one to see for answers and knowing him, he'll tell you in his own time, not yours." Matt finished as he closed the file.

Abby was already halfway down the corridor when Matt turned to one of the researchers passing by.

"Excuse me; I think Lester dropped this, this morning. Could you please return it to the special files? It's Connor Temple's file. Thanks." He said as he handed it to the researcher, who nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

"Look at this!" Allan exclaimed as he rummaged through a small, black leather, folded-up square.

Claudia turned her head to look at what Allan was so excited about.

"Where did you get that?" Claudia asked.

"Off your friend. That bloke is flipping rich! Look at this! Mini-paintings, I guess that's his lady friend. What is all this parchment in here?" Allan rambled as he went through Connor's wallet.

"Would you put all of those things back? That doesn't belong to you." Claudia said as she walked over to Allan and attempted to snatch everything away from him.

"Look, I'm not being funny; but isn't our job to steal from the rich and give to the poor, not steal from the rich and then give back to the rich?" Allan asked smiling.

"He's not rich. If you were listening to his story, you would've picked up on that." Claudia replied as she carefully placed everything back in Connor's wallet.

She glanced at a few of the pictures of he and Abby and everyone else and his ARC pass.

"He wasn't lying." Claudia mumbled as she stared at the ARC pass. "A lot really has changed in my absence. I really hope that Nick remembers me."

"Yeah, right; who else would walk around in the forest with leather and miniature paintings, then?" Allan called in response to her statement about Connor's wealth.

"Then, I don't suppose you'd know what this is or how to split it up to share amongst the poor, Claudia." Allan asked holding up a rectangular object that had strange marks on it and was half transparent crystal and half metallic.

"No, I don't." Claudia answered as she stared at the object in slight wonder.

"But I'm sure that once we _return_ it to him, he'll explain." Claudia added as she snatched the object from Allan's hands and returned to her seat.

"He means that much to ya?" Allan asked, slightly hurt.

"He's the only one who knows where I'm from and what's happened in my absence." Claudia replied staring off into the distance.

"Besides, if we ever do get back to where we're from, I'm sure that there's someone that's been waiting an awful long time for me." Claudia added smiling at the thought of Nick.

"Really?" Allan asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ya don't say?"

* * *

Connor woke up in one of the cells in the dungeon.

"Ow." He complained as he tried to touch his head; but realized he had shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"Why?" He asked looking up.

Suddenly, a tall man wearing all black with medium, jet black hair approached Connor's cell.

"Good, you're awake. The Sheriff wants a word with you." He told Connor.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Connor asked confused.

"How can you be ignorant of the knowledge of my name?" the man asked.

"I've hit my head, while travelling through the forest. I'm all sorts of mixed up today, mate." Connor explained.

"Sir Guy of Gisbourne and you will explain your story to Sheriff Vasey, who will hopefully find it more amusing than I." He replied as he motioned for two guards to release Connor from the cell and follow him to the Sheriff's office.

* * *

Marian noticed Guy escorting the two guards and a new prisoner toward Vasey's office and saw her chance to find out some information.

"Guy." She greeted, stepping into the way.

Gisbourne motioned for his men to continue their path toward Vasey's office.

"Marian."

"I heard that you and your men caught a prisoner in Sherwood Forest earlier today." She stated.

"We did." Guy replied nonchalantly.

"He doesn't look like he is from any of the surrounding areas of Nottingham—" Marian noted.

"It is none of your concern, Marian. He's probably just another outlaw, running ramped through Sherwood. Nothing my men and I cannot handle. If you'll excuse me." Guy explained as he stepped around Marian and continued his walk to the Sheriff's office.

"I need to find Robin." Marian muttered.

* * *

As Gisbourne walked into the Sheriff's office closing the door behind him, the Sheriff's full attention was on him.

"Ah, Gisbourne. What took you so long?" Vasey asked.

"I had a run in with Marian." Gisbourne explained, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Lepers, Gisbourne, Lepers." The Sheriff muttered as he polished his toenails.

Connor silently watched the exchange with hidden amusement.

'Geez, they're like a married couple.' Connor thought, laughing internally.

Connor slightly jumped as all the attention was on him again.

"Now, back to our conversation with our new friend, Connor." Sheriff Vasey smiled as he turned to Connor.

* * *

Sorry for the Cliffy! ^^;

Please Review! ^^


	7. Through The Glass

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T' OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 7****: Through The Glass**

"_Before you tell yourself_

_It's just a different scene_

_Remember it's just different from what you've seen."_

– "_**Through the Glass" by Stone Sour**_

**__****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Gisborne, what are you waiting for? Relieve our friend, here, of the shackles you so _wrongly_ placed on him." Sheriff Vasey ordered with a devious smile.

Gisborne gave a disapproving look to the Sheriff as he did what was asked of him.

"Now, would you care to explain where you're from, why you were running through Sherwood Forest, and why you attacked my men?" Vasey inquired.

"I was traveling from my home in Blackburn to London on business; but hit my head while travelling through the forest and the rest of it is a bit of a blur." Connor lied.

"He's lying." Gisborne interjected. "He was running through the forest with Robin Hood and his gang."

"Tsk, tsk. Is this true?" Vasey asked with fake sentiment.

* * *

Abby felt uneasy after her chat with Matt and she didn't much feel like talking to Jess for fear that she'd get a similar conversation.

Abby needed answers. If Danny was still here, he'd know what to do; but Abby was on her own and she'd have to find the answers alone. She could only hope that Connor was okay wherever he had ended up. He was injured and if he was trapped back in the Cretaceous again, well, Abby didn't want to think about what would happen.

Connor had gotten a little too good at blocking out his pain and suffering. Abby could only imagine how much pain he was truly in following their stay in the Cretaceous.

She found Becker in the lounge and decided to confront him about what had happened in the ARC in her absence.

"Becker, I-I know that it's probably a very troubling subject about what happened while we were gone; but I _need_ to know." Abby pleaded.

Becker hesitated to answer at first.

"Please, tell me." Abby begged.

"Ok," Becker replied nodding, "I'll explain later tonight at dinner."

Abby nodded.

* * *

"So, what do ya think, Jimmy boy?" Dr. Burton asked holding up to different t-shirts.

"Blue or white with the ARC emblem on it?"

"What do you think this is? Some sort of amusement park where all the employees wear matching t-shirts? This is a government run facility." Lester asked incredulously.

"_Was_ a government run facility, until you went and mucked everything up and help pave the way for my promotion." Burton replied dropping the t-shirts back in his bag.

"That was Helen Cutter's doing, not mine." Lester argued.

"Now, we have this brilliant private-public business saving the world in this brilliant ARC!" Burton cheered.

"I preferred the old ARC better." Lester mumbled.

"Yes, but see the bigger picture here, James. That old building, shrouded in secret had a history of catching on fire and blowing up, not to mention creature incursion, and quite a few coups. Here, the brightest minds are put together to ensure the security of humanity and it's much safer than that old whole in the wall ARC you ran." Burton lectured boldly.

* * *

"I had woken up, after hitting my head to see some men stealing my belongings and so naturally, I decided to chase after them." Connor lied again.

"You said you were on a business trip to London, was it?" Vasey inquired.

Connor nodded.

"What for?" Gisborne interjected.

"What for?" Connor asked unsure.

"Yes, why were you headed toward London?" Gisborne interrogated.

Connor gulped, trying to think up a quick lie. "I was headed to visit my friend, who I haven't seen in a few years."

"That doesn't sound like a business trip to me." Gisborne noted, his arms folded across his chest.

"I was on my way to ask my friend for her to marry me." Connor answered.

"What a coincidence, because Gissy, here, is supposedly going to marry when and if the King returns." Vasey spoke excitedly.

"Personally, I think that women are not to be trusted. They always try to turn you against your principles. All they're good for is causing trouble. They're sort of like lepers, don't you agree, Gisborne?" Vasey continued.

Gisborne glared at the Sheriff, who smiled. Connor, unsure of how to answer, just nodded blankly.

Connor went to touch his left hand, subconsciously, as it began to throb. Unfortunately, the Sheriff had noticed this as well.

* * *

As Marian prepared her horse to leave the Castle to find Robin, someone put their hand over her mouth and shushed her. It was Robin.

"You are such a child." Marian muttered as Robin leaned in and kissed her.

"Going somewhere?" Robin asked amused.

"Yes, I was coming to find you to tell you that Guy has arrested some seemingly innocent young man in strange clothes."

"That's why we're here." Robin motioned as Will, Djaq, John, and Much poked their head in the stables.

"Do you know him?"

"Not completely. All we know is that his name is Connor Temple and he has an interesting story that you might like to hear. Claudia claims to know him; but he might have some valuable information that we could use. Where is he? In the dungeons?" Robin asked.

"No, Guy was taking him to see the Sheriff. I think he's been injured, his left hand was tightly wrapped." Marian explained.

"This is going to be harder that I'd intended it to be. We are going to need a distraction." Robin said smiling at Marian.

"Be careful." Marian warned kissing Robin, who winked at her as he and his men ran off to save Connor.

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" Vasey asked curiously.

"I injured it in an accident before I left home. It still hurts from time to time, but I'm getting used to ignoring pain." Connor explained, adding to his lie.

The truth was that while gathering food and water one day during his stay with Abby in the Cretaceous, he had been careless while rolling a rock back to quickly grab some grub and crushed his hand. He was able to get the rock off fast enough that Abby had explained, after a very painful examination of his hand, that it would heal if he could keep it wrapped tightly and properly.

Vasey and Gisborne seemed to have the same exact thought at that moment.

'What if this man turned out to be the Night Watchman?'

"Would you mind rolling up your left sleeve for a moment?" Gisborne asked sternly.

"Um, sure?" Connor replied, slightly creeped out.

He did so as gently and quickly as possible. Much to both Gisborne and Sheriff Vasey's dismay, there was no cut where Gisborne had marked the Night Watchman.

"We should get our friend here some accommodations, I think." Vasey said clapping his hands together.

Connor rolled down his sleeve, still unsure of what to make of his captors.

* * *

"What is taking so long? They should've been back by now." Claudia asked impatiently, pacing around the hangout.

"It does take some time to get from here to Nottingham and back. Besides, their probably robbing the Sheriff blind while they're at it." Allan laughed.

"Maybe. Do you think we should go and help them?" Claudia asked.

"No. Robin said stay here. He'll kill us if we don't listen to him again." Allan replied closing his eyes.

"What if they're in trouble?" Claudia asked.

"Will it make you feel better if I say that we'll go looking for them if they're not back in the next hour or so?" Allan asked, one eye looking at Claudia for an answer.

"Fine." She sighed sitting back down and leaning against the wall, trying to relax, despite a foreboding feeling.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	8. Driven Under

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 8****: Driven Under**

Abby sat at the table waiting for Becker to begin his explanation of the past three years.

"After the anomaly had closed, Sarah claimed that she had some work to do, that she had a plan." Becker explained.

"What sort of plan?" Abby asked curious.

"She wouldn't tell me, at least, she didn't completely tell me until two years after the anomaly you, Danny, and Connor stepped through had closed." Becker replied.

Becker sipped his drink and then continued his explanation.

"She disappeared for a few days after the anomaly had closed. She didn't tell anyone where she was going and left her mobile here, to prevent anyone from tracking her location, much to Lester's dismay. She came back as if nothing had ever happened. Lester interrogated her; but nothing really came of it because she refused to disclose where she'd gone, not even to me."

"Were you two together?" Abby asked.

"Sometimes it didn't feel like it. Not with the secrets she hid from me." Becker replied flatly.

"I hope Connor's alright." Abby muttered.

"I'm sure he is. Whoever it was that pushed him through that anomaly, must've had a reason." Becker stated.

"Yeah, to tear the team apart even further. He's injured, Becker." Abby stated.

"What?"

"His hand is broken. He broke it a few days before we found the device to come back here." Abby explained.

"He seemed fine to me." Becker noted.

"That's because he's consciously blocking the pain. It's what's kept him alive while we were in the Cretaceous." Abby clarified

"Speaking of the Cretaceous, what happened there?" Becker asked.

Abby blushed; but quickly regained her composure. "I see what you're trying to do and you're _not_ changing the subject."

* * *

Lester dragged himself up the stairs leading to the flat he used during the work week.

He was irrevocably tired.

He was tired of fighting with Burton over control of the ARC. Tired of dealing with the fiery personalities of his employees, and tired of dealing with the seemingly never-ending crises and paperwork.

He opened the door to his flat and flicked on the light as Sid and Nancy came rushing over to the door, happy to see him.

It was then that Lester remembered why he continued to soldier on, despite the gloomy outlook of things. Aside from Connor and Abby's reappearance and Connor's immediate disappearance, [Lester] was the only original member of the ARC team; and there had to be a good reason for it.

"I suppose the two of you are hungry." Lester spoke as he shut the door and bent down to pet them

Sid and Nancy growled playfully.

"If you didn't eat any of the furniture or any other inedible objects while I was gone today, I have a special treat for the pair of you." Lester smiled as he stood and started to inspect his flat for creature damage.

* * *

Much and Djaq were sent to distract the guards and ready horses at the South Wall, while Robin, Will, Little John, and Marian snuck cautiously to the Sheriff's office.

Robin peered around the corner to see two of Gisborne's men protecting the door to the Sheriff's office.

"Marian." Robin smiled.

Marian stepped round the corner and softly, but sternly called to the guards.

"Excuse me, there's something I think you need to see. It's rather important." Marian called as she stepped back around the corner toward Robin and the others.

The two guards looked at each other and followed Marian.

Robin and Will knocked out the guards and donned their armor, while Little John and Marian tied up the guards and hid the unconscious men in one of the nearby rooms.

Robin and Will rushed to stand by the door, trying to hear what was going on inside.

"This seems too easy." Marian whispered. "It's as if they know Robin's come to rescue that man."

* * *

Vasey stood from his desk and approached Connor, who stood from his chair uneasily.

"Do you know Robin Hood?" Vasey asked sternly,

"No, not really." Connor replied.

"Do you know what happens to people who associate with Robin Hood?" Vasey asked, intensity growing in his voice.

Connor peered over to Gisborne, who had his hand on his sword, ready to do battle, and gulped.

"No?" Connor's answer came out sounding more of a question than a statement.

Vasey grasped Connor's left hand as if he were inspecting it and then squeezed ever so tightly as if he were crushing one of his birds out of anger.

Connor tried to ignore the pain at first, but ended up crying in agony, as he did his best not to fall to his knees.

"We deal with them and punish them to the fullest extent of the law." Vasey whispered as Connor's face contorted in pain.

"Do we like traitors, Gisborne?" Vasey asked looking at Gisborne.

"Anyone who supports an outlaw is punished." Gisborne explained.

Vasey turned back to Connor. "Do we hearten traitors? A clue: no."

"You see, you will tell us everything you know, or I'm afraid, we're not going to be very good friends anymore." Vasey threatened as he let go of Connor's hand and began to slowly walk back to his desk.

Connor fell to his knees grasping his hand, almost immediately after Vasey let go of his hand.

"I'm not an outlaw." Connor defended, grasping his hand.

"Do you hear that, Gisborne?" The Sheriff asked sarcastically, "'not an outlaw.'"

"Then, why were you caught aiding and abetting a known outlaw and his gang in Sherwood Forest?" Guy asked pacing toward Connor.

"I told you, I wasn't!" Connor answered.

"Take him away to his, ahem, accommodations." The Sheriff laughed.

The doors opened and Robin and Will, posing as guards entered the room.

"Take him to the dungeons." Guy ordered.

Robin and Will nodded under the helmets as they collected Connor and began to lead him from the room.

"Hold on, don't I know you?" Guy asked Robin.

"No sir, this is my second patrol of the castle. I'm usually on gate duty." Robin answered with an accent.

"I would hope that you know your own guard, Gisborne." Vasey laughed as he sat down at his desk.

"Carry on." Gisborne ordered.

* * *

"Sarah was trying to develop some sort of machine to control anomalies. I've only seen it once; and that was on the day we were told to evacuate the ARC, under Dr. Burton's orders.

Lester was going to put up fight; but Burton threatened to have the ARC torn apart if we didn't comply. I explained to Lester what Sarah had been hiding and he agreed to leave as long as the building wasn't harmed." Becker continued.

"So, Sarah created something to open and shut anomalies?" Abby asked.

"Until it was destroyed." Becker replied.

"How?"

"No one knows. There was never any evidence pointing to anyone." Becker stated.

"And Sarah?"

"She was kidnapped on her way to the ARC and later turned up dead." Becker choked.

"Dead?" Abby asked holding back tears. "But,-but that's impossible."

"Sarah was getting close to something and someone didn't want her to find out the truth." Becker stated

"Would we be able to go and see this machine at the old ARC?" Abby asked.

"It's guarded by some of Burton's men, but if we go at the right time, we might be able to get in." Becker answered.

* * *

Please Review! ;D

**Preview of Chapter 9****:**

"Becker told you what he wants to believe happened." Matt explained.

"What are you talking about?" Abby inquired.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"It's Hood! Get after them you fool!" Sheriff Vasey shouted at Gisborne.

Robin, Will, Little John, and Connor prepared to fight as Gisborne's men closed in on them.


	9. Away From The Sun

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**** ;)**

**Chapter 9****: Away From The Sun**

"Take him to the dungeons." Guy ordered.

Robin and Will nodded under the helmets as they collected Connor and began to lead him from the room.

"Hold on, don't I know you?" Guy asked Robin.

"No sir, this is my second patrol of the castle. I'm usually on gate duty." Robin answered with an accent.

"I would hope that you know your own guards, Gisborne." Vasey laughed as he sat down at his desk.

"Carry on." Gisborne ordered.

* * *

"Connor, keep quite and play along." Robin instructed as he and Will continued to lead the way to the corner.

Connor nodded and did as he was told.

Little John poked his head round the corner.

"Where's Marian?" Robin mouthed, to avoid naming their informer at the castle.

"She left to make sure, we can get out safely." John explained.

* * *

Vasey returned to his desk and poured some wine and began to drink it.

"Do you think he'll talk?" Guy asked skeptically.

"Oh, I'm sure after a few more threats, he'll reveal everything." Vasey chuckled.

"I was so certain that he was the Night Watchman." Gisborne murmured.

"Yes, well we proved that theory wrong; now didn't we, Gisborne? Hm?"

* * *

They were near the end of the hall, when several guards came bounding down the hallway behind them.

"Robin Hood!" One of the guards cried. "Sir Guy! Robin Hood is freeing the prisoner!"

"It's Hood! Get after them you fool!" Sheriff Vasey shouted at Gisborne, choking on his wine while pushing Gisborne out toward the hall.

"I need to stay in here where it's safe, so I can keep the rest of my teeth!" Vasey shouted slamming the doors shut behind Gisborne.

* * *

Abby wandered into the ARC the next morning still puzzled, yet intrigued by Becker's explanation.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing Becker told you what happened." Matt spoke as Abby entered the Main Operations Room, causing her to jump involuntarily.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Trust me, after spending nearly a year in the Cretaceous, you are the last thing on the list to 'startle' me." Abby glared.

"Funny. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yeah, he did." Abby asked.

"Did he say anything about me?"

Abby shot Matt an odd look. "No, not really. He mostly talked about what happened after I disappeared and Sarah being kidnapped and murdered. About how Burton forced everyone out of the ARC."

Much to Abby's dismay, Matt began to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny." Abby remarked, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Matt.

"The fact that you were gullible to believe such a story." Matt replied completely serious.

"You're saying that Becker's story was a lie?"

"I'm saying that Becker told you what he wants to believe happened." Matt explained.

"What are you talking about?" Abby inquired.

* * *

"Can you handle a sword?" Robin asked Connor.

"I don't suppose World of Warcraft counts?" Connor asked.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"I thought not." Connor mumbled.

"My left hand's been crushed; but I guess we'll find out how good I am with just one hand in a battle." Connor answered, taking a sword from Robin.

"If you want to make it out alive, you better be good with a sword. We'll try to cover you as best we can." Robin explained as he readied his Saracen sword.

"Robin, more soldiers coming this way!" Little John shouted from his corridor as the four men stood back to back as roughly thirty soldiers closed in.

Robin, Will, Little John, and Connor prepared to fight as Gisborne's men closed in on them.

The soldiers froze as Gisborne came forward clapping his hands and smiling.

"I have to hand it to you Hood. You _almost_ had me, well, almost." Gisborne congratulated.

"The Sheriff and I will see you and your band of outlaws hung and permanently put out of commission." Gisborne continued.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Robin grinned.

"Oh, your cohorts waiting at the South Wall?" Gisborne clicked his fingers and four more soldiers approached restraining Djaq and Much.

"Sorry, Master." Much apologized.

"Sorry, Robin." Djaq shared Much's apologetic look.

'I thought Marian was heading that way to make sure it was clear. There's no way she would've let this happen, unless…' Robin thought.

"You have us, Gisborne." Robin smiled holding his hands up in the air. "We surrender unto you."

"What? No, Master! You can't!" Much cried.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Djaq shouted.

"A bit cocky for a surrender. I should have you all killed right here; but I'd rather see the looks on your faces when you hang." Gisborne stated.

"Drop your weapons." Gisborne ordered.

Connor was afraid to. He clutched the sword tightly in his right hand. If he was going to die in 1192, without seeing Abby again, then he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Little John and Will looked at Robin, waiting for some sort of bluff to come to fruition.

As Robin ever so slowly crouched to place his weapon on the floor, the Night Watchman showed up behind the guards that were restraining Djaq and Much and proceeded to subdue them.

Robin used the moment of confusion to trip Gisborne and signaled for Little John, Will, and Connor to join in the fight.

"Surrender revoked." Robin smiled at Gisborne, who laid on the floor in brief shock.

"Get them!" Gisborne shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped to his feet.

Connor tried to fend of the one soldier, while everyone else had taken out nearly the rest of the guards.

The guard Connor was attempting to fight had knocked the sword from Connor's hand and had him backed up against a wall, ready to send the crushing blow, when Little John clobbered the guard.

"Thanks mate." Connor nodded to Little John.

"We go, now!" John shouted at the rest of the gang.

"You're not getting out of here with that prisoner, Hood." Gisborne hissed.

"I beg to differ." Robin said as he backed Gisborne toward the Sheriff's office.

Sure enough, the Sheriff opened his door to see if Gisborne had contained the enemy.

"Gisborne, you—AHH!" Vasey screamed like a little girl when Robin, with the help of the help of the Night Watchman, pushed Gisborne into the doors, causing him to fall onto the Sheriff.

"If only your little club were here to see this." Robin laughed as he and his men fled from the Castle.

"I want him dead!" Vasey screamed from under Gisborne, pounding his fists against the floor.

"Get off me, Gisborne!" Vasey shouted as he pushed Gisborne to the side.

* * *

"That's it, we need to go now." Claudia said collecting her sword, kicking Allan in the foot.

"Fine, a deal's a deal." Allan said climbing to his feet, collecting his sword as well.

Just as they began to step toward the entrance, Robin and the others, excluding Marian, entered laughing, except Connor, who was clutching his broken hand.

"You guys are ok!" Claudia beamed.

"For the most part." Robin stated as they all sat down to take a load off.

"Where were the two of you planning on going?" Much asked accusingly.

"We were gonna come and rescue you lot." Allan explained. "Claudia thought you were all in trouble."

Claudia shot Allan a glare.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Claudia shook her head and turned to Robin, "what do you mean 'for the most part'?"

"Connor's left hand is broken." Will explained.

"What happened?" Claudia asked concerned.

"I broke my hand maybe a week or so ago back in the Cretaceous. That _weirdo_ at the castle just made it a billion times worse." Connor explained grasping his hand.

"Did you tell the Sheriff anything?" Robin asked, clearly concerned for his gang.

"No, I made up some ridiculous story about traveling to London and being robbed." Connor answered.

"Which reminds me, where's my wallet and the device that was with me?" Connor asked, glaring at Allan.

"Don't look at me, she took it from me!" Allan retorted pointing to Claudia.

"Let me see your hand, Connor." Djaq asked, as she gently picked up Connor's hand to examine it.

"Vasey really did a number on you, didn't he?" Claudia asked, staring at Connor's nearly deformed left hand.

"It doesn't hurt that much, honest." Connor half smiled.

"I can fix it." Djaq explained, cradling Connor's hand, as she looked up at him. "But it is going to be immensely painful. Are you sure you can handle the pain?"

Connor looked at his hand, took a deep breath, and looked back at Djaq. "Do it."

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	10. Come In Closer

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;)**

**A/N****: Updates are probably gonna start slowing down again, as I have to start packing to move back in up at college for this coming Sunday. I'll try to update as often as I can. Sorry for the short notice.**

**Now that the slightly bad news is out of the way,**

**Enjoy the latest update! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10****: Come In Closer**

"Let me see your hand, Connor." Djaq asked, as she gently picked up Connor's hand to examine it.

"Vasey really did a number on you, didn't he?" Claudia asked, staring at Connor's nearly deformed left hand.

"It doesn't hurt that much, honest." Connor half smiled.

"I can fix it." Djaq explained, cradling Connor's hand, as she looked up at him. "But it is going to be immensely painful. Are you sure you can handle the pain?"

Connor looked at his hand, took a deep breath, and looked back at Djaq. "Do it."

Djaq very carefully unwrapped the pieces of Connor's jacket that Abby had tightly wrapped around Connor's hand.

Connor grunted, as Djaq pulled the last bit of material off of his hand. His hand was swollen, black and blue, and mangled, thanks to Vasey.

"Try to be brave." Djaq encourage as she prepared to set Connor's hand.

"Wait!" Robin shouted in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"The Sheriff and Gisborne could be scouring the forest right now. If they hear Connor scream in agony, we're all finished."

"I told you, I can hold in the pain." Connor reassured them.

"I'm sure you could; but Will and I also heard you try the same as Vasey crushed your hand minutes before we rescued you." Robin recalled.

Connor couldn't argue with that. He had to respect Robin's concern for his gang.

Robin grabbed a clean piece of cloth and apologetically put it in Connor's mouth instructing him to bite down on the cloth if he felt pain.

* * *

"What do you mean 'Becker told me what he wants to believe happened'?" Abby asked angrily.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Matt smiled as he started to walk away.

"Stop." Abby ordered.

Matt didn't turn around and continued to keep walking.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked as Matt passed her.

Jess rolled her eyes and returned to running diagnostics on the ADD. She just wanted an anomaly to hurry up and appear so she could escape the angst fest that Matt just seemed to keep adding to.

* * *

It seemed as if forever had passed as Djaq quickly and sharply moved the bones in Connor's hand to try and set his hand. Connor had screamed a few times, biting down on the cloth, tears streaking down his face.

The pain, Connor was almost certain, was more intense than when he had originally broken it.

"I need new cloth to wrap it in." Djaq spoke, cradling Connor's hand in hers.

Will looked around and found some cloth and helped Djaq wrap Connor's hand.

"Whoever originally wrapped your hand may have saved the use of it." Djaq commented as she let go of Connor's hand.

"Abby." Connor beamed as he set the cloth that was in his mouth to the side.

"That your girl?" Allan asked curiously.

"She was;" Connor answered, his smile fading. "But I doubt I'll ever see her again."

* * *

Abby ruffled through her locker, collecting some things to take back to Becker's flat with her. She still had no luck in finding a flat; and was beginning to wonder if Lester really even cared if she regained her personal life.

Becker had told her he'd meet her at the car, after he took care of something security-related.

As she exited the locker-room, she bumped into Matt, who dropped some papers.

"Sorry," Abby said as she bent down to help pick up the papers.

She didn't' very much like Matt or Jess; but she wasn't going to be a jerk and not help collect the fallen papers.

As they both stood up and Abby handed Matt the rest of his papers, Matt shook Abby's hand.

"Tell no one." He muttered, smiling as he walked away.

Abby had felt Matt slip a piece of paper into her hand and thought it best not to open until she made it to Becker's car before Becker.

* * *

Connor had fallen asleep shortly after Djaq had set his hand. Robin made the decision that they should sleep in shifts, believing that Connor must have some valuable information if Vasey and Gisborne were so interested in his presence.

Connor shocked the group, when he didn't wake up the next morning, or the morning after that.

"Is he dead?" Much asked concerned.

"I thought you didn't like him, Much?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"I don't." Much answered crossing his arms. "I just don't want to have to clean up the mess if he is dead."

"He's not dead, just very tired." Djaq explained, checking his vital signs.

"Cutter, I can't do this on my own." Connor mumbled in his sleep, causing Much to jump.

'What is talking about?' Claudia thought.

"What are you so afraid of?" Allan laughed, snapping Claudia back to reality. "He's just talking in his sleep."

"You—You—you shut up!" Much shouted defensively.

"He must've gone a long time without any sleep." Claudia noted.

"Look, I'm not being funny, but wasn't he sleeping when we first found 'im?" Allan inquired.

"He was unconscious, there's a difference." Claudia replied matter-of-factly.

Allan shrugged and continued to watch as Connor mumbled Abby's name a few times and then fell silent.

* * *

Connor woke up about a day and a half later. Everyone seemed worried about him.

Connor seemed distant when he woke up. It was as if he had accepted the fact that there was absolutely no way of going home.

Claudia had so many more questions for him. Robin had ordered Allan and the others to head out to find food, leaving Claudia and Connor to discuss things.

"Do you really think this is wise, Master?" Much asked skeptically, as they wandered around the forest. "Leaving two people we barely know alone in the hideout?"

"It'll be fine, Much. We'll leave them alone for half an hour and then return. I have questions of my own that need answered." Robin explained.

* * *

"How's your hand?" Claudia asked, keeping her distance.

"It still hurts like hell," Connor mused staring at his hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked after an awkward silence.

"Nearly four days." Claudia explained.

"Huh."

"Oh, here's your wallet, Connor." Claudia said grabbing Connor's wallet off one of the shelves, handing it to him.

Connor flipped through his wallet, checking to make sure everything was still in place.

"Allan didn't take anything." Claudia reassured him. "He means well, he had a row with Robin and now he's trying to redeem himself."

"He's doing a bang-up job of it." Connor muttered replacing his wallet in his back pocket.

"You talked in your sleep." Claudia stated after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah? Hope I didn't say anything that's gonna get me in trouble."

"Actually, it raised more questions for me."

"I though I answered them all before those weirdoes kidnapped me."

"Well, sort of, but you kept muttering Nick's name, Abby's more so; and I was just wondering how has Nick been?"

Connor fell silent.

"Does he miss me?" Claudia asked, thinking Connor hadn't heard her first question.

"He—he talks about you everyday." Connor smiled, tears falling down his face as he thought of his best friend and mentor.

"How's everyone else?"

"They're pretty good, ya know, aside from missing a couple members."

Claudia stood and snatched the anomaly device that Allan had also stolen from Connor.

"Connor, could you please tell me what this is?" she asked holding the device out to him.

Connor's eye went wide as he started to realize where Claudia was trying to take the conversation.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy! *dodges miscellaneous sharp objects* o.O More soon!^^

Please Review! ;D


	11. Fallen

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;)**

**A/N****: Wow! Chapter 11 already? It feels like I was working on Chapter 4 just yesterday! I guess time really does fly when you're having fun!**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. xD**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and story alerted so far! It really means a ton to me! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Fallen**

"Does he miss me?" Claudia asked, thinking Connor hadn't heard her first question.

"He—he talks about you everyday." Connor smiled, tears falling down his face as he thought of his best friend and mentor.

"How's everyone else?"

"They're pretty good, ya know, aside from missing a couple members."

Claudia stood and snatched the anomaly device that Allan had also stolen from Connor.

"Connor, could you please tell me what this is?" she asked holding the device out to him.

Connor's eye went wide as he started to realize where Claudia was trying to take the conversation.

"It's some sort of anomaly device that I acquired in the extremely distant future, like way past my time. It's how Helen had been getting around." Connor explained as he remembered sneaking the device from his rucksack into his jacket on the drive to the new ARC.

"It controls the anomalies?" Claudia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Connor replied faintly.

"Well, that—that's great! Isn't it?" Claudia asked trying to contain her excitement.

"No."

"No?"

"It's broken." Connor stated.

"What do you mean 'broken'?"

"Broken—as in it's dead, a piece of junk." Connor answered, anger tinting his voice.

"Yeah, but you can fix it, right?"

"If I weren't trapped over 800 years in the past and had the proper tools and time to study it, then yeah."

"But—if you could fix it here then we could—we could go back home and go back to the people that are waiting for us." Claudia spoke over excitedly.

"You don't get it do you?" Connor asked heatedly as he stood to his feet. "It's broken! There is _**no**_ way to fix it _here_!"

"Yeah, but someone might come looking for us. There are people waiting for us back home." Claudia answered optimistically.

"No one is waiting for us, Claudia! We're dead already!—Well, I might as well be, you technically don't even exist!—So yeah, we're dead, just like Robin and his men who run through the forest to help the good people!" Connor shouted.

"What do you mean, I 'don't even exist'?" Claudia asked angrily. "You said yourself that Cutter talks about me everyday!"

"Cutter's dead, Claudia! We're never going to leave here and the sooner you realize that the better!" Connor shouted as Claudia slapped him across the face and exited the clubhouse.

* * *

Abby leaned against Becker's car as she read and reread Matt's note several times.

It had an address scribbled on it and detailed to arrive at said address later that night around midnight, alone.

Abby stuffed the note in her back pocket. She was slightly angry that Matt would pull such a stunt and was half tempted to go back into the ARC and beat the story out of him.

Her plan fell apart as Becker neared the car and they drove back to the crowded flat for dinner.

* * *

Abby looked at the clock in the guest room. It was only 11 o'clock. She hoped that Becker would be fast asleep soon, so she could sneak out to find out what this covert-meet-me-at-midnight-nonsense was about.

The address, luckily, was not far from Becker's flat, if she left around eleven-thirty, she could make it there by a few minutes past midnight.

* * *

As she crept past Becker's room, Abby froze when she heard Becker mutter Sarah's name in his sleep.

It broke her heart to see one of her friends in such heartache, but as Matt had said, there might be a second version to the story.

Abby slipped out of the door and jogged toward the address.

* * *

Connor stood there in slight shock. He didn't completely know Claudia Brown, other than her name and the very few things Cutter had told him.

Robin and the others had entered shortly after Claudia had left.

"Claudia seemed out of sorts." Robin commented.

Connor didn't answer.

Robin noticed the red mark on Connor's left cheek and guessed at what happened.

"We—we had a bit of an argument. I—I need to go and sort things out. Excuse me." Connor mumbled as he left the hangout to find Claudia.

"Well lads, it looks like we're eating outside tonight." Robin smirked.

"You just want to listen in," Will guessed.

"I want answers, and it's only convenient that Claudia is just outside the hangout." Robin defended.

* * *

Abby ended up at a set of flats. She took the note out of her pocket, trying to find a number for the flat she was supposed to go to.

"Glad you could make it." Matt greeted from behind her.

Abby turned around and glared at him. "You're—"

"Just getting home," Matt cut her off, "that's why I didn't put a number on the note."

Matt reached around her and unlocked the door to the steps.

"Mind if we talk inside?" Matt asked, ignoring Abby's death glare as he led the way to his flat.

* * *

"Well, I hope this is a very convincing story, that you had me sneak out and come here." Abby spoke.

"Why? Does Becker make all of your decisions for you since your return?" Matt asked smugly.

"I make my own decisions, thanks."

"Tea?" Matt asked setting a cup down in front of her.

"Sure, thank you." Abby replied holding the warm cup between her freezing hands.

"It's a cold night." Matt commented.

"I'd like answers so I can go back and sleep in a warm bed, thanks." Abby interjected.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt said waving his hand. "It started about a year and a half ago, maybe longer."

* * *

*Dodges more random objects* O.o

**PLEASE REVIEW**! ;D

**

* * *

**

**Preview of Chapter 12****:**

"What do you think she found upon finishing reading that diary?" Matt asked completely serious.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Which reminds me, Connor," Claudia spoke, "you never did say, who pushed you through the anomaly that trapped you here?"

"It's because I didn't want to believe it myself." Connor answered quietly.


	12. All These Things That I've Done

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 12****: All These Things That I've Done**

"Well, I hope this is a very convincing story, that you had me sneak out and come here." Abby spoke.

"Why? Does Becker make all of your decisions for you since your return?" Matt asked smugly.

"I make my own decisions, thanks."

"Tea?" Matt asked setting a cup down in front of her.

"Sure, thank you." Abby replied holding the warm cup between her freezing hands.

"It's a cold night." Matt commented.

"I'd like answers so I can go back and sleep in a warm bed, thanks." Abby interjected.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt said waving his hand. "It started about a year and a half ago, maybe longer."

* * *

Connor ran out of the Clubhouse looking for Claudia.

As walked up the hill, he saw her sitting next to a tree, curled up. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting, face down, on her knees.

Connor knew she was crying, and it was his fault.

As he began walking towards her, a beautiful brunette on a brown horse rode up to him and the brunette got down and walked towards him.

"You're that girl from the castle." Connor pointed out.

"If I am no mistaken, your name is Connor." She replied politely.

"I think it's only fair if I know your name." Connor stated.

"I am Lady Marian." She replied, introducing herself.

"Where is Robin?" She asked.

"You're not with those weirdoes from the Castle are you?" he asked.

"Of course not." She answered.

"I heard you were injured?"

"Crushed my hand." Connor explained, holding up his injured hand.

Marian made a face, "well, I hope that it heals well." She smiled.

"You and me both." Connor smiled, slowly dropping his hand down to his side.

"Marian." Robin greeted as he stepped toward them.

"Robin." She smiled.

"If you'll excuse me." Connor interjected as he continued toward Claudia.

* * *

Connor slouched down against the tree next to Claudia.

He wasn't sure what to say. What he said was mostly true. She didn't exist in his time, just Jenny, who, after finally meeting Claudia Brown, looked exactly like her.

He couldn't fix the device here even if he could find the means, because it was only one of two parts. They could only hope that another anomaly would open; but even then that would be risky.

"What do you want?" Claudia asked sourly.

"To say that I'm sorry and that I probably shouldn't have said what I said back in the Clubhouse." Connor apologized.

* * *

"Sarah had supposedly been working on deciphering some sort of diary that Danny Quinn had recovered from the future." Matt began.

"How'd you know about that?" Abby asked narrowing her eyes.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" Matt asked.

Abby closed her eyes and opened them, taking a deep breath.

"Yes," she replied calmly.

"While she was working on that, she apparently became very secluded at the old ARC, hiding in a back office. She had disappeared or something without ever explaining herself to anyone for a few days. No one ever really found out where she went." Matt continued.

Abby remained silent, as she continued to listen to Matt's version of the story.

"Some thought she was building something, others thought she had gone mad, researching some possible way to bring you lot back."

Matt sipped his tea, "of course, no one was allowed access to her office, not even Lester. Then, something happened."

* * *

"Is it true?" Claudia sniffled.

Connor glanced over at her.

"That I don't exist?"

"There's someone, who looks exactly like you, her name's Jenny Lewis. No one other than Cutter and Helen knew about you. Still, I suppose you exist somewhere."

"I exist right now, Connor." Claudia spoke up. "Right here, right now, Claudia Brown is as real as the pain in your hand that you try to ignore."

"So Cutter really is dead?"

"Unfortunately."

"How—how did he die?" Claudia asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Helen shot him." Connor answered, choking back tears.

"That bitch shot 'im square in the chest. He died right next to me. He muttered your name right before he died." Connor explained.

Tears were streaming down Claudia's face as she remembered the man that she had fallen in love with.

"Did—did anyone else d—die, that you left out of your story?"

"Stephen. He locked himself in a room with creatures to prevent them from getting out and killing everyone. Again, Helen's doing." Connor spoke, as the painful memories came rushing back.

"Jenny froze to death, while battling a fungus creature; but we managed to bring her back. Shortly after we brought her back, she was so freaked out, that she quit." Connor explained.

They sat in silence for a while.

"How did you get stuck here, Claudia?" Connor asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"That anomaly to the Permian, the one that Cutter, Helen, Ryan and his men entered with the Future Predators. Did that happen in your time?"

"Yeah, when Cutter came out, that was when he started asking what happened to you; but no one had a clue who you were."

"Shortly after they had gone through, these big, muscle-building guys came bounding out of another anomaly and snatched me from the group. Basically, the rest is history."

"The Cleaners." Connor muttered.

* * *

"So what are you getting at? That Sarah had found out something that caused her death?"

"Is that what Becker told you?" Matt asked quizzically.

Abby didn't answer.

"Some food for thought." Matt spoke after Abby didn't answer his question. "What do you think she found upon finishing reading that diary?" Matt asked completely serious.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't here."

"If you had to guess, what do you think it was?"

"Answers?" Abby asked, unsure of her reply.

"She found her answers all right. Do you know the true reason why the old ARC was closed?"

Abby shook her head.

"Sarah found madness within those pages, Abby. Whatever she had been working on caused dozens upon dozens of anomalies to open in and around the Anomaly Research Center."

"And what? Creatures came through and killed her?"

Matt slammed his hands on the table angrily, causing Abby to jump.

"No. Sarah had gone mad and caused the anomalies."

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor Sarah Page is not dead." Matt explained, deadly serious.

* * *

"Which reminds me, Connor," Claudia spoke, "you never did say, who pushed you through the anomaly that trapped you here?"

"It's because I didn't want to believe it myself." Connor answered quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember how I told you, Cutter and Lester brought new help on board after Stephen's death?"

"Yeah, Captain Becker, Doctor Sarah Page, and later on, Danny Quinn." Claudia recalled.

Connor didn't say anything.

"It was Helen wasn't it? The same Helen behind my being here?" Claudia asked getting impatient with Connor.

"No, it was Sarah Page."

* * *

Please Review! ;D

**Thanks very much for the inspiration monkey, GregsMadHatter! ^^


	13. Simplest Mistake

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Sorry that it took ages to update this! Been super busy and had to reread this several times before remembering what I was doing! Haha Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13****: Simplest Mistake**

"_It feels like I'm losing again when I've lost_

_Everything, I'm sure I will see more clearly_

_Lose what I'm feeling to them and not feeling_

_Anything, I'm sure I will bleed sincerely tonight_"

-"Simplest Mistake" by Seether

"How stupid do you think I am?" Abby asked incredulously, standing suddenly.

"I'm trying to help you, Abby." Matt stated calmly.

"Well, you're doing a pretty poor job at it by telling me that one of my best friends went crazy and turned against the ARC!"

"Keep your voice down," Matt warned, "the last thing I need is the neighbor pounding on my door."

"Right after you tell me what in that book caused Sarah to want to betray us." Abby spoke, her voice slightly lower.

"Why are you still living with Becker?" Matt asked abruptly.

"Why do you care?" Abby asked.

"Listen, Becker blames himself for what happened to you, Connor, Danny, and more recently, Sarah." Matt began.

"I'm listening." Abby replied, sitting back down in her chair.

"He resigned his military position so that Burton would keep him on the project. No one else knows what I'm about to tell you, Abby." Matt continued.

"What?"

"Becker's planning to go on a solo recon mission through a forthcoming anomaly in order to find Sarah and stop the madness. Sort of like a mad recon retribution mission." Matt finished.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because Becker had let this idea go until you and Connor returned. And because I think you might be in danger if you continue to 'temporarily' live there." Matt explained, using finger-quotes.

"So, you what are you trying to tell me, Matt?"

"My advice? Get out while you still can." Matt warned.

"Just pick up and leave? We work at the same place, he will see me." Abby pointed out.

"The impact on him won't be quite so radical if you're not living in the same space. That's all I'm saying."

Abby looked at the clock hanging in Matt's kitchen.

"I think it's time I leave." She announced, heading toward the door. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

* * *

It had been a year.

Connor and Claudia had just about given up all hope of returning home and settled in with living amongst Robin Hood and his men.

Connor's hand had fully healed; the fight moves Abby had taught him had come in handy during the past year when dealing with the Sherriff and his men.

His hair had also grown longer; but he had managed, with Djaq's help, to cut his hair shorter, returning it to a similar state that it was in before the Cretaceous.

He was also able to keep his beard short and in-check from reaching Gandalf status.

On the brighter side of things, Connor was able to get to know Claudia Brown better in the year that he had been trapped in 12th century England.

Today was a considerably quiet day. Surprisingly enough, today didn't involve having to fight off the Sheriff and his men or steal from the rich.

Connor, sat near the fire. He was on guard duty tonight and unfortunately, it was a tad cold. Connor had wrapped himself in a blanket because had to keep the fire near embers, so that Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff's men wouldn't find camp.

Connor was still considered an outlaw. Fortunately enough, he hadn't been caught since his first encounter with the law of Nottingham.

Connor jumped slightly, as he turned to see Claudia approaching to sit beside him.

"Wow, it's a lot colder out here than I expected." Claudia commented.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hoping that Allan will wake up soon to take over." Connor laughed quietly.

"What are you doing awake?" Connor asked quizzically.

"Couldn't sleep."

Connor nodded and turned back to the small fire.

"Connor," Claudia spoke.

"Yeah." Connor answered turning to Claudia.

"Do—do you ever wake up and think 'today's the day I'm going home?'"

Connor turned back to the dim embers. "I used to do that every day, every now and then; and even when I was in the Cretaceous. But I doubt that that chance is ever going to come."

"Connor,"

Connor put on a fake smile, "besides, Abby's probably moved on by now. I mean, it's not like we're going back any time soon."

"Don't say that, Connor. I'm certain that Abby is waiting for you." Claudia pointed out.

"Maybe." Connor muttered.

If three years had passed during the several months to a year that he and Abby had been stuck in the Cretaceous, then he shuddered to think how many years will have passed if he and Claudia ever return to their own time.

If and when they get back, Abby will probably be married with a family of her own. A family that Connor wouldn't be a part of. His dream of proposing to Abby will have been crushed.

Connor was snapped back to reality by Claudia.

"I mean, if she truly loves you, than she'll wait for you, Connor."

"Yeah, here's hoping."

"At least you have someone waiting for you," Claudia muttered, as she shivered involuntarily.

Connor noticed this and put his arm around Claudia, pulling her closer to him, wrapping the blanket around both of them to keep warm.

"Hey, I'm sure that there's gotta be someone waiting for ya back home." Connor spoke softly.

Claudia subconsciously leaned in closer to Connor and rested her head against him as she listened to the fire crack.

"Connor, what are you going to do about Sarah Page?" Claudia asked, remembering about their conversation about a year ago.

"Where'd that come from?" Connor asked.

"I'm freezing, I need something to keep my mind off of the cold." Claudia answered sarcastically.

"There's only so much I can do to help." Connor laughed, rubbing her arm trying keep her warm.

"Worse comes to worse, you could always go back into the Clubhouse, it's probably worlds warmer." Connor pointed out.

"Yeah right, and lose even more sleep while Much's snoring penetrates the comfort of my sleep. I'll take my chances freezing thanks." Claudia replied.

Connor laughed. It was true, though, Much was a loud snorer, and everyone in the group knew it.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Claudia asked getting back to her point.

"Dunno, suppose I'll need to figure out the back-story to why she's resorted to pushing people through anomalies before I can plan how to deal with how to stop her." Connor answered, blinking the eminent sleep from his eyes.

"Sounds—like—a—plan." Claudia spoke as she yawned and slowly succumbed to sleep, leaving Connor to his thoughts once more.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	14. Get Out Alive

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 14****: Get Out Alive**

"_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on run for your life_"

**- "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace**

Today was not supposed to be like this. They were only supposed to go out and collect some firewood and food for the camp. They had deliberately gone in between the patrol times set forth by Gisborne and the Sheriff.

Somehow, new times had been established without the group's knowledge.

Robin had sent Claudia, Connor, and Allan out to collect the food and firewood, thinking that they would be safe.

They were all wrong.

Just as they were finishing their collection, the guards' horses had announced the hunt.

"We should run, run!" Connor shouted, grabbing Claudia's hand as they and Allan began to flee from the pursuing enemy.

They ran for a good ten minutes, but because they were quite far from the Club House as it was, there would be seemingly no escape from Gisborne's men.

Connor stopped abruptly, catching his breath. "You lot go ahead, I'm gonna lead them away."

Claudia spun around, terrified. "What? Connor, they'll kill you!"

Connor shook his head, "no they won't; they need me."

Allan tugged at Claudia's arm, "Claudia, we have to go."

Claudia wrenched her arm out of Allan's grasp and ran over to Connor.

"Now is not the time to be a hero, if you die now, you could be changing the course of history!" Claudia warned.

"Yeah, and if they capture you or any of the gang and kill ya, the same thing will happen. Listen, Claudia, I dunno if you'll still exist or not when ya get back; but I want you to tell everyone back at the ARC what happened."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Claudia advised.

"I don't have anyone waiting for me, Claudia. Abby's probably already forgotten about me and at least, this way, someone who belongs at the ARC will be able to rely the information about Sarah and what happened here." Connor smirked, trying to hide his emotions.

Claudia stared him in the eyes before pulling his head to hers and crushing her lips against his; but quickly broke the kiss.

Connor stared at her in shock before returning the kiss and deepening it. He quickly broke it and ran in an opposite direction making as much noise as humanly possible, while Allan pulled Claudia toward the Club House.

* * *

Abby loaded the last box onto the moving van.

She wasn't entirely sure if she should completely trust what Matt had told her; but she started to when she had broken the news to Becker that she had found an apartment.

Becker had looked absolutely crushed.

Matt had given Abby information on a few flats near the ARC, which Lester had been too swamped with paperwork to deliver to her.

Within a few days of the late night talk with Matt, Abby had located a flat that she assumed would be large enough for Connor, when he returned, and herself.

"Thank you, Becker, for everything." Abby smiled as she hugged Becker.

"Anytime," He smiled, "good luck with your new flat. I hope everything works out for you."

"Would you like some extra help?" Becker asked after an awkward silence.

Abby scratched the back of her head, "If you like. I mean, Jess is meeting us there and it might go faster if we had a bit of extra help."

"Ok, I'll follow you guys in my car." Becker replied as he turned to hop into his car and follow the moving truck.

Abby smiled as she turned and got into the truck that Matt was driving.

* * *

"Lester, I'm going to head out in a few minutes to go on break to give Matt and the others a hand with helping Abby move into her flat." Jess announced through Lester's speakerphone in his office.

"Lester's not here at the moment, darling," Burton answered cheerily. "Just make sure that you're back in two hours."

"Thank you, Dr. Burton." Jess answered, clicking off the pa.

"Who was that?" Lester asked reentering his office.

"Just our secretary letting us know that she's about to leave to go run some errands." Burton smirked.

"I believe you have your own office to be cavorting in, any particular reason you're not in it?" Lester asked dryly.

"Just came to drop off some more paperwork for you. I'm off to continue my research on the anomalies! Adieu!" Burton waved as he up and left.

Lester sighed shaking his head. Just as he went to look over the paperwork that Burton had dropped off, Jess's voice came back on the speakerphone, sounding very terrified.

"Sir? Sir? I think we may have a bit of a problem. Please come to the Main Operations Room stat!"

A roar cut off the transmission.

"It can't be." Lester breathed, as he turned and began to walk briskly toward the elevator that would take him directly to the Main Operations Room.

* * *

Allan and Claudia arrived back at the Club House, out of breath.

Claudia shoved Allan.

"How the hell could you have done that?" She shouted at him.

Robin quickly covered her mouth urging every to keep quiet as horses approached.

They heard Gisborne's voice, along with another guard.

"Report." Gisborne ordered.

"Two of them managed to get away, but we recovered the one you've been searching for."

"Hood?"

"No, sir, the other one."

"Good work," Gisborne commended. "Now let's return to the castle before anything can go wrong. I am sure the Sheriff will be pleased."

The horses galloped away and after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Robin let go of Claudia, who again jumped at Allan.

"You bastard! Why didn't you do something?" She sobbed.

Will and John pulled Claudia away from Allan, as Much stood in front of Allan.

"What happened?" Robin asked calmly.

"We were ambushed." Allan stated, staring at Claudia.

"Connor tried to lead them away and—"

"And now they have him." Claudia said, just above a whisper.

"How did this happen? There weren't supposed to be guards on patrol at the time." Will asked confused, as he released Claudia, John still holding her.

"Someone must have tipped Gisborne and his men off." Robin reasoned.

* * *

I'm planning something big with this….I think. xD So no flames about the whole Connor/Claudia bit please! ;D

Please Review! ^^


	15. Build Your Cages

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 15****: Build Your Cages**

Connor felt himself being dragged down a hall once more. It felt oddly similar to the last time he'd been dragged down the very same hallway over a year ago.

Thoughts of what had happened before his capture ran through his head. Claudia's terrified expression. The kiss.

Connor couldn't discern if he had seen Abby or Claudia in the moment that they had kissed.

It was true that he and Abby had grown quite closer in the Cretaceous; but on the other hand, he had also grown closer to Claudia in the year that he'd spent here with Robin and the gang.

He hadn't known Claudia Brown before being pushed through the anomaly, only the stories Cutter had occasionally told him; but Connor felt that he had known Claudia a lifetime in the time that he'd been stuck here.

Connor supposed that the kiss was something of a last request type thing before the Sheriff and Gisborne had him killed.

Connor had lied, of course, about them not wanting to kill him. He knew that because he was considered an outlaw, they would use his capture as a ruse to draw the others in and then kill him.

* * *

Lester had called Becker and the others, ordering them to return to the ARC ASAP, as he pushed the button to take the elevator down.

As the doors opened, Lester began to ask the question that had been burning in the back of his mind since the chilling message over the PA.

"Would some care to tell me what is going—"

He was interrupted by a growl and looked up to see Jess cowering behind one of the computers and the Dracorex that the team had contained a few years ago.

"On?" Lester finished blankly as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"I don't understand how this happened, Lester. The anomaly alert never even went off!" Jess squeaked from behind the computers.

The Dracorex roared and charged at Lester.

"I'll distract it for as long as I can, just make sure that Becker and the others get here immediately!" Lester called behind him as darted off down the hallway.

* * *

"I am so glad that you cared to come back and visit!" The Sherriff laughed, clapping his hands together as Connor was forced to his knees.

"Home sweet home, I suppose." Connor smirked.

"I don't think you understand the situation, Temple." Gisborne stated, punching Connor in the back of the head.

Connor had not lost his gift to ignore pain, but even Gisborne's punch, had put a bit of a dent in Connor's wall.

"You managed to elude capture for a year and thought that when you were eventually brought back here you were going to be received with open arms? A clue: no."

"What do you suggest we do with him, milord?" Gisborne asked.

"Oh, I don't Gisborne, prepare a giant feast that will shortly be followed by a tea party?"

Gisborne looked at the Sherriff as if to question the overly generous and ridiculous notion.

"A clue: no! I want him executed at first light, whether Hood and his band of merry men show up or not!"

Connor's heart sank; option one sounded much more bearable.

Gisborne gestured for the guards to take Connor away.

* * *

"Something's up, he wouldn't be so quiet if he didn't know help was coming." Gisborne whispered to the Sherriff once the doors closed behind the guards and Connor.

"That's why we're going to hang him before dawn!" Vasey laughed.

"Won't Hood see that coming though?"

"What do you mean?" Vasey questioned, angry that Gisborne had brought a damper on things.

"When Hood and his gang began a couple of years ago, you did the very same thing to three of his supposed cohorts. He might be expecting it this time."

"Hm, you may be right, for once. What do you suggest then Gisborne? Hm? Hang him now?"

"Hang a different prisoner, claim it's Temple. Then, you can force all the answers you need from him." Gisborne suggested.

"Hm. That—that might just work, Gissy." Vasey replied, sounding quite interested.

Then, Vasey threw his goblet at Gisborne. "Except there's just one problem with your half-wit idea! The only prisoners we have don't look remotely like our friend, even with a sack on their head! You idiot!"

* * *

Lester dashed through a shutter that was closing, just in time to catch the Dracorex in between the shutter and the wall.

"Sir, Becker, Matt, and Abby are in the building." Jess's voice came over the pa. "They'll be with you shortly. Just hang on."

The Dracorex roared and struggled in between the shutter and the wall, trying to break free.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll just sit here and read _The_ _Times_ while I wait for a rescue!"

* * *

Connor sat in the dank dungeon cell, waiting for sunrise, the time when he would die.

"I guess, history's about to be rewritten." Connor muttered to himself.

"I suppose, since you're going to die tomorrow, you'll want a last request." Gisborne announced from his place in the doorway.

Connor looked up, surprised to see Gisborne waiting there.

"Nope, I got my last request shortly before your goons picked me up." Connor replied dryly.

"There is a way for you to get out of this."

"Forget it, I'm not selling out my friends to save my own skin."

"Do you know how we knew there were some of you wandering out in the forest today?"

"Well, since I'm a dead man either way, you might as well." Connor answered.

"A little bird told us."

"The Sherriff should feel privileged then." Connor laughed.

"I fail to see what's so funny."

"The Sherriff's got Doctor Doolittle working for him."

Gisborne slammed his hands against the bars, which caused Connor to cease his laughter.

"It was _one_ of your _friends_." Gisborne spoke solemnly.

Connor's eyes went wide, "who?"

* * *

Connor sat in the cell, he wasn't entirely sure, but morning was coming. If Robin and the others hadn't come for him by now, then, he was a goner.

Suddenly, Marian entered the dungeon.

"Marian." Connor said, a big smile across his face.

"Connor, I'm afraid I have some terrible news to tell you."

"What's worse than being told I'm gonna be hanged at dawn?"

"They're going to hang you just before dawn, I'm forbidden to leave the castle, and they have the entire perimeter surrounded by guards."

"Oh, yeah, I think it just got worse."

"You could take me hostage; but I am not entirely sure how far away from the castle we would get with that ruse." Marian explained sorrowfully.

"It's ok, Marian." Connor said after a few moments of silence.

"Connor, it is not ok, you did nothing wrong that you should have to pay with your life for."

"Listen," Connor said, grabbing Marian's hands through the bars. "Around my neck is a ring tied to a string. After they hang me, I want you to make sure you get the ring from around my neck and see that Robin gets it. He knows what to do with it."

"I am very sorry, Connor." Marian whispered, trying her best not to cry. "I had hoped that you would have made it out of here alive. Goodbye."

"Bye." Connor whispered as she stood and left the dungeon.

* * *

Marian had only been gone for maybe five minutes before the dungeon doors opened again.

"I must be a very popular person tonight." Connor stated, as the door to his cell opened.

Just as Connor turned to look, he was knocked unconscious. The perpetrator lifted his limp body off of the ground and walked off.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	16. Time of Dying

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Finally done with the hectic semester! Sorry for the wait, hopefully the updates will be a bit faster! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, story favs/alerts! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16****: Time of Dying**

"Good job." A female voice spoke. "And you're sure that no one saw you?"

"No, ma'am." A gruff voice answered.

"Brilliant. We'll leave him here. I'm sure his comrades will find him soon enough."

A few moments of silence.

"Let's just hope he doesn't miss his early Christmas present. Let's leave now, before we are noticed."

* * *

Claudia, Robin, and the others moved quickly through the darkness of the late night.

"Robin, it'll be early morning soon!" Claudia reminded him.

"I know." Robin answered.

He refused to let anyone else die in his name, least of all Connor. He could only hope that the Sheriff wouldn't kill Connor like everyone else in the gang seemed to think he would.

Everyone's breath was extremely visible courtesy of the dropping temperature.

"Stop!" Djaq called to the group.

"What?" Much asked.

"Look! Don't you feel it and see it? Frozen rain!" Djaq spoke with both worry and excitement in her voice.

"Snow." Claudia whispered horrified.

"Robin, if it starts to lay thickly on the ground, we're all finished, not just Connor." Will advised.

"We can't just leave him to die!" Claudia argued

"No one dies today." John agreed.

"Look I'm not being funny, but we need to think about whose lives are more important right now." Allan chimed in.

"Everybody be quiet!" Robin shouted over the storm of commentary.

"We'll split up. We can move faster in smaller groups." Robin reasoned.

Everyone impatiently listened.

"Much, John, and Djaq with me. Allan, Will, and Claudia take the western edge of the forest, we'll meet you there. Give us back up if we need it. Anything happens, use the signal. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and moved out with their respected group.

* * *

Gisborne entered Vasey's office as the hour of Connor's execution drew closer.

Vasey was putting the final touches on his garments.

"Ah, Gisborne." Vasey greeted. "How is our dear friend doing? Making his final peace with God I hope."

"Actually, I do not think there will be a hanging tonight." Gisborne answered solemnly.

Marian happened to be walking in the corridor just outside Vasey's office, which wasn't guarded tonight due to Gisborne's heavy guard on the castle. She listened closely.

"I take it that's some sort of pre-mortem humor for the prisoner?" Vasey asked laughing.

"No milord."

"Than what is it, Gissy? Hm? Spit it out!"

"The prisoner seems to have escaped. Again."

Marian smiled at this on the other side of the doors.

"Again?" Vasey asked, anger rising. "Would you care to explain how this happened a second time when the entire castle is surrounded by guards?"

"I have no idea; but I have sent men out to find him."

"_You've_ sent men out to find him? Hm?"

Gisborne merely nodded.

Marian decided to take her leave as a sort of sixth sense warned her of what was to come next.

"I want _you_ out there to find out _personally_ just how our mutual friend escaped, you idiot!" Vasey shouted as he threw his goblet, and a few books at Gisborne.

* * *

Becker, Abby, Matt, Jess, and Lester reconvened in Lester's office after recapturing the Dracorex that had mysteriously escaped from its cage.

"What was that thing?" Jess asked, still a bit shaken.

"That _thing_ was a Dracorex." Abby snapped.

"Hey, everyone just clam down." Matt warned.

"When were you planning to tell us that you've been keeping creatures here?" Matt asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Lester leaned back in his chair. "Well seeing as Captain Becker and Abby knew about it, I assumed that sooner or later you would have figured it out and now that you have, there's no need to tell you."

"It would've been nice to know that our lives in this building were a liability." Jess pointed out.

"This job is a liability." Lester retorted.

"The main question is: how did it escape?" Becker asked.

"No, the first question is what the hell is it doing in the building in the first place? Then, we can figure out how it got out." Matt interjected.

"Before Connor, Danny, and I got stuck in the past, we ran into a real knight, who was trying to slay the Dracorex that had stumbled into his time via an anomaly. Abby explained.

"After setting things straight with the knight, we came to the conclusion that the Dracorex couldn't return with the knight because it didn't belong in that time period." Abby concluded.

"So, we decided to adopt it and return it to its own time once the right anomaly appeared and the rest is history. Everyone's happy." Lester chimed in sarcastically.

"Not quite." Matt jumped in again. "That still doesn't answer the question of how exactly the Dracorex got out."

"Someone had to have let it out." Jess suggested.

"I think I have an idea as to who it might have been." Matt muttered.

"Don't even." Becker warned.

"Jess, is there video surveillance for that area of the ARC?" Matt asked, ignoring Becker's warning.

"I—I think so. There should be."

"Good, I'm gonna need you to bring it up for me, so we can get to the bottom of this." Matt spoke as he walked out the door and led the way to the ADD, Abby and Jess following close behind him.

Becker shot a look at Lester.

"Don't look at me." Lester spoke. "I refuse to participate in this ghost hunt, especially if Anderson is leading it."

* * *

As Claudia, Will, and Allan headed toward the western end of the forest, Will noticed something or someone leaning against a tree off to the left.

"Wait a minute." He cautioned his friends.

"What's that over there?" He asked as they stopped.

They took a few steps toward the figure and squinted. Claudia immediately noticed the figure as Connor.

"Oh my God, it's Connor!" Claudia exclaimed as she darted toward him.

"Claudia!" Will and Allan called after her as they gave pursuit.

Will gave the signal as loud as humanly possible without making it sound too obvious.

The snow was falling heavily now.

Claudia fell on the ground next to Connor. His skin pale white. His eyes closed. His lips slowly turning a deep blue.

"Is he dead?" Allan asked.

Will put his ear over Connor's chest. "I don't think so. I can hear a very faint heartbeat."

Claudia felt for a pulse. "It's very faint, but he's still alive."

Claudia put her hands on either side of Connor's face, his icy flesh freezing beneath her hands.

Claudia tried lightly slapping Connor to bring him to, but it didn't seem to work.

"Please, Connor. Wake up!" Claudia pleaded, tears streaming down her eyes.

The trio heard a return signal as Robin and the others came running in their direction.

"Connor." Robin spoke, surprised to see Connor on the outskirts of the forest.

"How long has he been out here?" Djaq asked.

"I don't know, but he's suffering from hypothermia. If we don't do something soon, he'll die!" Claudia warned.

"Hypo—what?" The group asked puzzled.

"He's dying because the heat in his body is being consumed by the cold temperature! We need to get him warm as soon as humanly possible." Claudia responded trying to keep her cool.

"John." Robin spoke.

John stepped forward and flung his giant overcoat over the younger man and picked him off the ground.

"We need to return to the Club House before we get completely lost in this storm." Robin ordered as they began to fight against Mother Nature in search of safety.

* * *

"It appears that our search will have to be postpone until the storm clears, Sir Guy." One of the soldiers explained solemnly as he and Gisborne stood on the steps to the castle.

"Would you care to explain that to the Sheriff?" Gisborne offered.

"B—but if we continue this search for a prisoner that escaped under mysterious circumstances, our losses will be greater than Robin Hood's." The soldier pleaded as Gisborne withdrew his sword.

"I'm sure the Sheriff would have agreed." Gisborne replied sarcastically as he prepared to strike.

"Sir Guy!" Marian called, stopping Gisborne.

"Marian." Guy answered turning to her, sheathing his sword. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I heard that a prisoner escaped and I was wondering if you and your men have recaptured him yet."

Gisborne sighed heavily. "We have not. Unfortunately, the _storm_ has caused unforeseen casualties."

"Not crippling causalities, I hope." Marian responded.

"Nothing you should be concerning yourself with, Marian. Come, it's frigid out here. I'll escort you back to your chambers where it is considerably warmer." Gisborne smiled, putting a hand on her back, leading her away.

"I'll deal with you later," He muttered to the soldier.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	17. Run

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 17****: Run**

Robin led the group to their winter backup shelter as the storm began to worsen.

"Wait!" Claudia called.

"What?" Robin asked as they continued walking.

"What about the stuff back at the Club House?"

"What stuff?" Robin asked confused.

"Connor's stuff!" Claudia shouted over the wind.

Robin started laughing. "You really need to make up your mind."

He stopped laughing. "We're caught up in a storm, Connor's dying, and your worried about his personal belongings?"

"Well, yes, because if Gisborne and the Sheriff get their hands on his belongings, the course of time could be permanently changed Robin!" Claudia argued.

"If we turn around now, we risk everyone's lives." Will stated.

"No we won't." Claudia answered. "Because it'll just be me. I can run, grab the belongings and meet all of you back at the secondary shelter as soon as I can."

Claudia turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Claudia!" The group called after her.

"Someone has to go after her." Robin ordered.

"I'll go." Allan spoke up.

"Meet up at the back up shelter in the cave in one hour." Robin explained.

Allan nodded and ran after Claudia.

* * *

Jess sat down and began typing furiously at the keyboard to bring up surveillance footage.

"Out of curiosity, how old are you, Jess?" Abby asked watching the redhead bring up all footage of surveillance for the entire ARC.

"Nineteen." Jess replied flatly.

"Wow." Abby muttered.

"Why is there a problem?"

"No—no problem, it's just that I didn't think that you were nineteen is all."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. We all thought she was older than a tyke when she started." Matt replied, staring at the screen.

The screen went black.

"What the hell happened to the footage?" Matt complained.

Jess spun around in her chair, causing Matt, who was leaning on the back of the chair to fall.

"I am still here, you know. I'm not a tyke. And if the lot of you don't show me a bit more respect, I will permanently ruin your 'clean slates' with the government. Got it?" Jess snapped.

"Whatever you want, just show us the surveillance for the creature coop." Matt answered smugly, dusting himself off.

* * *

Claudia tried in vain to open the entrance to the Club House. She was surprised to see Allan next to her helping her lift the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'd like to think I live here."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant Claudia. I'm here to help."

Claudia was going to continue the argument, but given the circumstances, she decided to proceed into the Club House and collect Connor's belongings instead. Hers were no longer in existence here, as she burned them after being trapped here for a year.

"Claudia, there's something I have to ask ya." Allan spoke quietly.

"What is it, Allan?" she asked as she packed what few things were Connor's and stuffed them into a leather satchel, grabbing what extra blankets or furs she and Allan could carry.

"Do ya love him?"

"Who?" she asked slinging the satchel over her shoulders, walking toward Allan, who stood near the entrance.

"Connor."

"You have to be joking, Allan. We're in the middle of a storm and you're cracking jokes."

"I'm really, really not be being funny, Claudia. Do you love 'im?"

"Perhaps. Maybe. I don't know." Claudia shook her head. "Besides, we've got to be getting back to the others."

"Then, why did ya kiss him if ya don't even know if you love him?"

"Understand this Allan, I've already lost the man I loved; and Connor's probably lost who he's loved. We're all we've got." Claudia replied, shoving the blankets at Allan and stepping around him to start walking up the ramp.

"But what if—what if I were to tell you that I—I liked ya?" Allan spoke, causing her to stop.

"Then, I'd say that we need to get back to the others before we're trapped in the middle of Sherwood Forest." Claudia said as she exited the Club House, Allan trailing behind her.

* * *

Matt, Jess, and Abby watched the surveillance feed carefully.

"The next few seconds on the feed should show us who let the Dracorex out." Jess explained as she made the image full screen.

The top of someone's head appeared in the bottom right corner of the screen before the feed and the computer went dead.

"What the hell just happened?" Abby asked.

"Can you bring it back up?" Matt asked.

"I can try, but it'll be at least 30 minutes before I can find that part of the footage again." Jess replied, as she got to work trying to reboot the computer.

Matt's mobile suddenly went off.

Matt took his mobile out of his pocket to check it.

_Meet me in one hour._ Read the text.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Nothing." Matt replied calmly. "Just an alarm I forgot to shut off."

"Did you find anything?" Becker asked as he entered the Main Operations Room.

"No, everything went dead just as we were about to find out who let the creature out." Jess replied frustrated.

* * *

Allan and Claudia reached the cave just as night set in.

"How is he?" Claudia asked.

"He is warming up." Djaq answered, as Claudia walked over with the blankets she carried.

"Here ya go, mates, artificial warmth." Allan smiled, passing out the blankets as he watched Claudia and Djaq cover Connor with extra blankets.

"Abby." Connor moaned in his sleep.

Claudia felt an invisible jab to the stomach.

"He's been saying that for a while now." Djaq commented. "I think he might be dreaming or something."

"We'll see how he is in the morning." Robin commented. "Everyone get some rest."

"I'll take the first watch." Will volunteered.

* * *

Jess managed to get everything up and running in twenty minutes. However, when she reached where they were when the sudden blackout occurred, the feed was wiped.

"Dammit!" Jess cursed, slamming her fists on the table.

"I'll have you know that's government property." Lester called as he also entered the room.

"Sorry, Lester, but we just lost our only lead."

"It's just as well that we're not chasing after ghosts." Lester stated.

"It's not government property, it's part Burton's." Matt muttered as he turned and left the Main Operations Room.

"Oh, well, in that case, destroy it all you want. We'll tell him that it was an accident." Lester shrugged.

* * *

Claudia had fallen asleep next to the wall by Connor. She jumped slightly when she heard him cough.

She forced her eyes open and turned to see that Connor was trying to sit up.

"Abby?" He whispered.

Claudia moved over toward him to help him sit up.

"No, Connor. We're still stuck in the past, remember?" Claudia whispered.

"Oh." He breathed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was getting knocked out at the castle in the dungeons."

"We found you in the forest, nearly frozen to death." Claudia responded, a tear escaping her eyes.

"That is the second time that's happened to me."

"Come again?"

"Nevermind." Connor said, absently patting his pockets.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket.

He quickly unfolded it and read it.

"What is today's date, Claudia?"

"I don't know."

"Robin." Claudia asked as she strolled over to the outlaw gently waking him.

"Hm? What is it?" He mumbled as the others woke, surprised to see Connor up and about.

"What is today's date?" Claudia asked urgently.

"17 December the year of our lord 1193. Why would you wake me to ask me such a question?"

"Connor."

"Claudia and I have a way back home." Connor beamed, holding up the piece of paper.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. What Ifs and What Nows

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 18****: What Ifs and What Nows**

Matt walked outside the Arc and into the alley that he usually walked into when he made contact with Gideon.

Matt picked up the phone as it rang.

"Gideon."

"Matthew! Why haven't I heard anything from you in nearly two months?" Gideon asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy. Following up some leads."

"What have you found?"

"Sarah Page is still alive. As are Abby Maitland and Connor Temple. However, Connor was thrown out of the picture once more during their first mission back."

"Does Burton know of them?"

"He knows what he needs to know; but he's unaware of Connor and Abby at present."

"I've been reading the files of the team again. I think I may have found who we're looking for."

"Temple?"

"It's possible. I have something to ask you, Gideon."

"What?"

"A creature escaped from the holding cells in the ARC. The surveillance feed blacked out twice and then was blank when we tried to recover it."

"And you think I had something to do with it, Matthew?"

"No, I just want to know if you know anything about it."

"I can't say that I do. You sound like you're becoming attached?"

"Of course I'm not." Matt retorted.

"For your sake I hope not. Don't lose sight of our mission, Matthew. I await your next call." Gideon finished, as he hung up on Matt.

* * *

"Connor, how can you be sure that we can trust that piece of paper?" Claudia asked.

"It has to be." Connor answered simply.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"Because it's written on actual paper from our time in the future, so it can't have been placed there by the Sheriff or Gisborne. It had to have been placed there when I was rescued from Nottingham."

"Who rescued you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I think it might have been Sarah."

"Don't be ridiculous, she couldn't possibly have been able to knock you unconscious and then carry you all the way to the west end of the forest." Claudia reasoned.

"Which makes me think that she's got help.

"She left you for dead." Claudia pointed out.

"This could be a meeting with her and I can find out what the hell's going on."

"It could be a trap." Claudia retorted.

"Do you want to go home?" Connor asked skeptically.

"Of course I want to go home, Connor!" Claudia shouted just above a whisper.

"Then, why not give this a chance?"

"Because you're recovering from hypo—what's it called?" Allan chimed in.

"Hypothermia." Claudia corrected. "Allan's right. You'll be lucky if you can move faster than a stroll out there."

"If it means getting home and stopping Sarah, then I have to try." Connor answered sternly.

"There's been a snow storm, one that's still at half strength out there. If we leave now, one of two things will happen." Claudia explained. "One, we'll get lost in the storm and freeze to death. Or two, our tracks, will lead the Sheriff and Gisborne back to Robin and the others."

* * *

"Gisborne!" The Sheriff shouted as he trudged down the freezing halls of the castle.

"What is it?" Gisborne asked as he sauntered towards Vasey.

"I want you out there, finding Temple and Hood and the rest of those outlaws, now!"

"The storm has not died down yet." Gisborne explained. "If I lead my men out there now, the causalities will be tremendous."

"The storm has not died down yet." Vasey mocked in a childish voice.

"I don't care what you have to do! The longer we wait, the further they an get with the secrets that I need to keep England in my grasp!" Vasey shouted immediately in a normal voice.

"Yes, sir." Gisborne replied reluctantly as he turned and rounded up his men to head out into the winter storm.

* * *

"Robin, what do we do?" Will asked.

"If Connor believes that this is not a ruse and it is a way home, then I say we help. However, Claudia raises a fairly good point about Gisborne and the others finding us." Robin answered.

Djaq came running back into the cave.

"Robin, it is still fairly bad out there. The storm should cover our trails both ways." She explained.

Robin nodded and turned to Connor. "What time to we have to make it to the sight by?"

"All it says is 'west end of Sherwood Forest as soon as possible.'" Connor replied, struggling to his feet.

"Right, we pack up and move out as soon as we can. Assuming that Gisborne isn't out touring the forest looking for us, we can only hope that Mother Nature will cover us." Robin announced as he stood.

* * *

Gideon hung up the phone and placed it down on the table as he sipped his tea.

"Was that him?" a female voice asked.

"That was Mathew." Gideon confirmed. "Checking in for the first time in two months."

"I heard."

"I'm afraid that he's getting attached to the team."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come around. The puzzle pieces are beginning to fall into place."

"You should watch how you conduct your business. I can't keep pulling tricks like that to cover you. That field coordinator might trace it back to me one day."

"I don't doubt your abilities, Gideon; only your tactics. Expect some visitors in Matt's next report." She spoke before she disappeared as stealthily as she'd come.

* * *

"There it is!" Connor cheered. "The anomaly!"

"Connor." Claudia spoke, handing him the satchel that contained his belongings.

"What's this?"

"Your belongings."

Connor opened the satchel to reveal the anomaly device and a few other trinkets he had brought with him when he'd been forced through the anomaly a little over a year ago.

The group walked briskly toward the anomaly. They stopped a few feet away from it.

"Thank you guys, thanks so much. Honestly, I can't thank ya enough." Connor smiled.

"We should be thanking you." Robin spoke with a smile.

"What for?"

"For helping us lads out, of course!"

Robin handed Connor and Claudia each a tag that the people of Robin Hood wore.

"This is so cool! I am so gonna miss all of ya!" Connor beamed.

"Me too." Claudia smiled.

Connor and Claudia hugged each member of the gang.

Allan pulled Claudia to the side while Connor was saying his goodbyes to the others.

"I guess, I guess if I let ya leave here, I'm never gonna see ya again, huh?"

Claudia half smiled. "You can't. Once I step through, I'm gone forever, Allan."

"Look, I'm not being funny, at all, but what if I really don't want ya to go?"

"Allan, I have to, this isn't my world. It's yours."

Claudia turned to finish her goodbyes, but Allan grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she half-heartedly returned.

"Goodbye, Allan-A-Dale." Claudia smiled as she turned and said her goodbyes to John and Robin.

Just as they were about to step through, they heard a horse neigh.

"Gisborne." Claudia muttered terrified.

"When has life ever been simple?" Connor cursed as he turned to see Gisborne lined up with at least twenty men on the hilltop.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	19. Home Sweet Confusion

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: So, I'm going to attempt to update at least one Primeval fic everyday this week! Hopefully.**

* * *

**Chapter 19****: Home Sweet Confusion**

"I guess we're never going to figure out how it got out of it's holding cell." Jess muttered in defeat.

"Yes, why don't we just accept it and move on. Like I said, we have more pressing matters than ghosts to worry about." Lester spoke, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, the anomaly alert went off.

"Another ghost?" Lester asked sarcastically.

"No, this is a genuine anomaly." Jess replied as she typed furiously at the keyboard to find the location.

"It's at that abandoned factory where Connor went missing two months ago." Jess blurted as she turned to Becker.

Becker looked at Abby and nodded.

"Call Matt, tell him to meet us at the garage." Becker called as he and Abby ran off.

* * *

"Matt," Jess called over the coms. "We've got another one. Meet Becker and Abby at the garage. They're bringing the guns with them."

"Got, it." Matt answered as he swiftly made his way toward the garage. "Where is the anomaly?"

"At the abandoned factory where Connor disappeared two months ago." Jess stated.

"This could be him." Jess spoke optimistically when Matt didn't respond.

"Maybe, but we're taking the guns with us in case it's not." Matt answered as he entered the garage.

"Let's go find out what's come through the anomaly." Matt said to Abby and Becker as they climbed into the truck and drove off, Becker's men driving behind them.

* * *

Just as they were about to step through, they heard a horse neigh.

"Gisborne." Claudia muttered terrified.

"When has life ever been simple?" Connor cursed as he turned to see Gisborne lined up with at least twenty men on the hilltop.

"Just go, we'll cover you!" Robin called to the pair, who stood frozen a few inches from the anomaly.

"Are you kidding? It's a blizzard! If you lot die here, England will never have a future." Connor argued.

"You're the future Connor. You and Claudia, you are proof that what we are doing is right. If you die here, what my men and I have fought for will have been in vain." Robin retorted, brandishing his sword as the others did so.

"I'm not returning to Nottingham empty-handed, Hood." Gisborne challenged as he signaled for his men to charge.

"No, you'll be returning to Nottingham, dragging your men behind you." Robin laughed as he and his men charged forward.

"We've gotta help them!" Connor shouted taking a few steps forward but Claudia stopped him.

The anomaly was beginning to pulsate.

"Connor! The anomaly! It's starting to close! We have to go now or we may never get another chance!" Claudia shouted back at him, as she pulled him towards the anomaly.

"No! We _have_ to help them!" Connor shouted as Claudia pushed him through the anomaly with her.

The anomaly closed behind them.

* * *

As the two opposing sides clashed, the wind started to pick up, thrashing the snow everywhere.

Djaq and Will took out five of Gisborne's men while Much, Allan, and John went fought off several others.

Robin went straight for Gisborne.

Gisborne swung his sword toward Robin, who ducked and swung his Saracen blade to catch the rebound swing of Gisborne's blade.

Gisborne tried to force all of his weight on the blade, causing Robin to falter a little.

Robin pushed back and tripped Gisborne.

"You're men are finished, Gisborne. Connor and Claudia are gone forever, and you are going to be the laughingstock of Nottingham when you return." Robin explained to him over the howl of the wind.

Gisborne smiled as he reached for a hidden blade that he planned to stab Robin with.

He howled in pain as Djaq stepped on his arm.

"I would not do that if I were you." She smiled as he dropped the blade.

"Lads, I believe it's time to disappear!" Robin Hood announced as the wind continued to howl.

As they turned to run, Gisborne stood up to shout something, only to have Robin toss a snowball at his face, temporarily stopping his pursuit.

"Bull's-eye!" Robin laughed as he and his gang disappeared, the snowstorm covering their tracks.

* * *

Connor landed on the hard ground, with Claudia landing on top of him.

The anomaly closed behind them.

"I think we just killed them!" Connor spoke exasperatedly.

"No, I'm certain that they survived." Claudia commented as she stood and helped Connor to his feet.

"What we should be worrying about is whether or not we're safe." She spoke as she looked around.

They were in a dark and abandoned factory. It appeared to be late afternoon as the sun was barely penetrating the factory windows.

"I think we're safe." Connor muttered as he stumbled. "We're back."

"How can you be so sure?" Claudia asked skeptically.

"Because this is where I was a year ago when I disappeared. Question is, how long has it been here?" Connor asked as he looked around.

* * *

Matt, Abby, Becker, and Becker's men pulled up to the abandoned factory. It was about five in the afternoon and the sun was low in the sky.

"Alright, everybody, hold tight to your guns and do as I say." Matt announced as he wielded a gun and handed one to Abby.

Becker and his men reluctantly nodded.

"If you see a creature, one that's from the future, shoot to kill." He finished as he turned.

"And what if there are no creatures?" Abby asked.

"Let's just be prepared for anything." Becker interjected.

Matt nodded and led the way into the building.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Claudia asked as the noise of car doors slamming resounded from outside.

"That could be them!" Connor beamed.

"Yes, but we don't know that for certain. We don't even have anything to defend ourselves with!"

"No, need."

Connor and Claudia blinked as several flashlights shone on them.

"Connor!" Abby cried as she dashed forward from the group.

"Abby?" Connor asked as he felt her swing her arms around him and hug him tightly.

He returned the hug, lost in the dreamlike quality of it all.

"You're alive!" Abby whispered.

"You're—still unmarried?" Connor asked quizzically.

"Course I am, you goof." Abby retorted, breaking the hug and lightly punching him. "You've only been gone for two months."

"Two months?"

"Yeah."

"Abby, I've been trapped in 1192 for one year."

"Who's your friend?" Matt asked as he stepped forward, shining his light on Claudia.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	20. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 20****: Explanations**

"Jenny?" Abby and Becker asked at the same time.

"No, it's Claudia Brown." Connor clarified.

"What?" Abby asked shocked.

"I'll explain on the way to the ARC." Connor replied as he coughed hard, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Becker asked.

"Considering that we just came out of an anomaly where we were weathering a giant blizzard into a nice warm late afternoon. Not really." Connor smiled weakly.

"He's recovering from hypothermia." Claudia explained.

"Hypothermia?" Abby asked incredulously.

"As glad as I am about this reunion, we should leave. We'll finish this conversation at the ARC." Matt interjected.

As they packed up and headed out in the trucks, Connor peered out the back window to see Sarah Page, dressed in black, waving with a smile as they drove away.

* * *

As they walked into the ARC, Jess ran toward the group.

"So, was he there? Did you find him?" She asked anxiously.

"See for yourself." Matt answered as he moved to the side to reveal Connor and Claudia.

Jess ran toward Connor and pulled him into a hug, which Connor reluctantly returned.

"I'm confused. Did I enter yet another Twilight Zone?" He asked.

Jess quickly broke the embrace and held out her hand.

"Truce." She spoke with a smile.

"Sure." Connor replied shaking her hand.

"Tell Lester we're on our way to his office." Matt ordered as the group progressed into the ARC.

Jess quickly called Lester's office, informed him, and dropped the com to catch up with the rest of the gang.

* * *

"Connor Temple." Lester spoke, seemingly surprised to see him.

"I'm back from anomaly hopping." Connor beamed, before coughing again.

Abby put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"Hopefully, you didn't bring some sort of deadly disease with you." Lester commented.

"Apparently, I'm recovering from hypothermia. The warmer weather isn't exactly helping."

"Where were you trapped?"

"England, 1192."

"Did you meet Robin Hood and his Merry Men?" Lester asked sarcastically.

"We lived with them." Connor smirked. "Robin himself taught me how to fight with a sword."

Lester's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's (excluding Claudia); but Lester quickly composed himself.

"When you said 'we,' what am I to assume?"

"He means me, Lester." Claudia announced, stepping out from behind the rest of the group.

"Jenny, I wasn't aware that you'd gone missing since your resignation." Lester commented.

"I'm not Jenny. I'm Claudia. Claudia Brown."

"So, Cutter's imaginary friend is real." Lester spoke as he reclined in his chair. "Well, I can honestly say that I've never heard of you, apart from Cutter's rants."

"I've been informed that Professor Cutter, has been permanently retired from the ARC." Claudia spoke, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

Lester looked to Connor.

"Thanks to Helen Cutter, who has also, presumably, passed on. However, back to the heart of the matter, you, Miss Brown, do not exist here. I had some people look into it when Cutter went off rambling about you. But seeing as he was telling the truth, and the fact striking resemblance that you bear to a former employee, I'm not sure how to go about dealing with a situation like this." Lester informed her.

"We could give her a job here." Connor suggested.

"Yes, well that doesn't exactly help the fact that she doesn't exist, does it?" Lester retorted.

Connor felt a coughing fit coming once more, but held it in.

"Could someone please catch me up to speed on what's going on?" Matt interjected.

"You read the files on Professor Cutter?" Lester asked.

"Yes. I've read files on everyone that's ever worked here." Matt answered.

"Cutter went through an anomaly to the Permian several years ago to return creatures." Connor explained.

"When he came back, he kept asking about Claudia Brown, but none of us had ever heard of her. Then, Jenny Lewis joined the team and he was convinced that she was Claudia." Abby finished.

"Yes, yes and the matter was unresolved until now." Lester cut-in.

"So, the question now is, do we tell Burton?" Matt asked.

"He's going to find out eventually." Jess shrugged.

"You said you were trapped in Robin Hood's time for one year." Becker began. "And all of a sudden, an anomaly opens?"

"I thought that it was a bit weird too." Connor answered.

"Oh, ya know what? I'll never get over it, I met Robin Hood!" He said excitedly.

"Connor." Abby chided.

"Sorry, back to the story. I was about to be executed; but someone knocked me out and left me for dead in Sherwood Forest. I think it might have been the same person, who pushed me through the anomaly in the first place."

"Who?"

"It was Sarah." Connor said just above a whisper as a coughing fit overtook him.

"It couldn't have been Sarah, because she's been dead for nearly two years." Becker commented.

Matt wanted to say something, but Connor was on the floor gasping for air.

Abby threw a hand to Connor's forehead.

"Connor, you're burning up!"

"I need—I just need a—" Connor stuttered before he blacked out.

* * *

Connor's eyes fluttered open. He looked around. He was in a hospital bed and more than likely in a hospital.

He tried to sit up, but his entire body felt like one giant lead weight.

"You're still running a bit of a fever. I wouldn't try to do anything to strenuous." Jess cautioned.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Connor asked skeptically.

"We called a truce. Don't you remember?"

Connor groaned. "Where's Abby?"

"She, Matt, and Becker went to finish moving into your new flat. They should be back soon." Jess explained.

"And Claudia?"

"Getting cleaned up and finalizing living arrangements with Lester."

"Living arrangements?"

"Yeah, she's going to be staying with me, since that the flat I live in could probably house the entire team if it ever came down to it." Jess blurted out.

"Oh."

"Are you alright? I mean, apart from the fever and whatnot."

"Apart from that, I'd just like to be able to clean up. I might feel world's better." Connor replied.

"I'll see if the doctors here will allow it. Just sit tight." Jess smiled as she got up and went in search of a doctor.

Connor closed his eyes as he waited for Jess to return with some good news, as hundreds of thoughts flew through his brain.

Most of the explanations were out of the way.

Except for the most crucial explanation of all.

What was the true story of Sarah Page?

* * *

Connor and Sarah have a short chat in the next chap! ^^

Please Review! ;D


	21. Encounters

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 21****: Encounters**

It had turned out that ARC, through Burton's funding, had acquired a medical bay. Connor was eventually allowed to leave with Abby as Jess came back moments later with a doctor, who discharged Connor from the medical bay.

He may have escaped debriefing for the time being, but he had a feeling that when he got better, he was going to be swamped with questions.

The doctor had given Connor antibiotics, which he was to take three times a day and placed on bed rest.

Connor was ridiculously exhausted by the time he arrived at the new apartment that he would now be living at with Abby.

He didn't have the motivation to look around or ask questions, all he wanted to do was rest and be with Abby.

Connor lay in bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows, staring at the ceiling.

Abby stirred beside him.

"Connor?" She asked faintly.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Are you awake?"

"Yep."

"You should be getting some rest."

"Can't. I'm ridiculously exhausted, but my eyes don't wanna close." Connor snickered, which brought on another coughing fit.

Abby sat up in bed and searched in the dark for a glass of water and handed it to Connor, who drank it graciously.

"Better?"

"Thank you, Abby." He smiled.

Abby's mobile suddenly rang.

It was the ARC.

"I'm on my way." She answered, before hanging up the phone, and getting out of bed.

"Anomaly?" Connor asked, getting out of bed as well.

"Yes; but where do you think you're going? You're on bed rest, I recall." Abby replied as she pushed Connor back onto the bed.

Connor pulled her back onto the bed with him.

"Could always lie and say that I feel better." Connor smirked.

"Good luck getting past Matt with that weak excuse." Abby laughed.

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're staying here to get better, Connor. End of story."

"Fine. But I want the play-by-play when it's over." Connor pouted as he climbed back into the bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Abby said as she quickly got dressed.

"And Connor?" She called as she was about to exit the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Try to get some sleep." She smiled as she left.

* * *

Thoughts flew threw Matt's head as he drove to the ARC after receiving the call of a new anomaly.

One of the thoughts was of his hunch that somehow, someway, Sarah Page had been in the ARC earlier that day and released the Dracorex.

Two, that creatures weren't the only things to come out of the anomalies. He had known that it was only a matter of time.

He was curious about Claudia Brown and how Connor had found a person, who didn't exist, and returned on the shortly after the whole Dracorex episode.

He had managed to convince Abby to move out of Becker's flat and find a new one to share with Connor, but know, he'd have to keep an even careful watch on Becker, now that he had no one on the inside to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Hopefully, now that there were other things to worry about, Becker's suicide-recon mission would disappear completely from his mind.

* * *

Connor had managed to fall asleep a little while after Abby had departed for the ARC, but he was woken up by the sound of someone walking around the flat.

'That can't be Rex,' Connor thought to himself as he forced himself out of bed.

He snuck through the dark, looking for something to defend himself with.

He picked up what he discerned to be a shoe and threw it behind him, as he wandered down the stairs and into the living room.

He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Connor."

"Sarah?" He asked as he turned around.

* * *

"Who was that?" Claudia asked as she stood on the stairs, groggily watching Jess throwing her shoes on and grabbing a jacket.

"Oh, that was the ARC. I'm needed to help coordinate the missions. You can go back to bed if you want. This shouldn't take too long." Jess replied with a smile as she grabbed her keys.

"I could come?" Claudia offered.

"You haven't been fully debriefed yet, Claudia. Lester's very strict about things like that." Jess reminded her. "I have to go now, but feel free to raid the fridge or watch the television!"

"Thank you." Claudia responded absently as Jess exited.

Claudia wandered down the stairs and sat down on the couch. She'd never watched much TV before any of the anomaly business had started; but after spending two and a half years with Robin Hood, she might as well give it a try, even if it was for background noise.

Thoughts of how she went from working for the government, to living in the 12th century to her current life, flooded her mind and ultimately drowned out the noise of the television.

She couldn't believe that Connor had been telling the truth when he'd said that she didn't exist, only to have it confirmed by James Lester, of all people.

The slight guilt she felt from a few days ago in the 12th century entered her thoughts as she remembered kissing Connor.

She wasn't sure what came over her. Whether it was the loss of Cutter, the anticipated loss of Connor or whether Allan was right and she was falling in love with Connor, which, for Connor and Abby's sake, as well as her own, she hoped not.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Connor asked warily.

"I only came to talk—to you, Connor." She whispered.

"About what? Why you pushed me through an anomaly? Why you're doing what you're doing?" Connor asked nearly shouting, causing him to go into another coughing fit.

"You came back with a bit of a cold I take it." Sarah noted.

"No, thanks to you."

"I could have left you in the dungeon."

"But you didn't. You helped Claudia and myself escape after you put me there in the first place. I need answers, Sarah. Why are you doing this?"

"I've discovered horrible things, Connor." Sarah said, changing the subject.

"What sorts of things?" Connor asked, slowly stepping toward her.

"I wish that I could tell you, I really do; but you'd tell the others."

"I—I won't." Connor promised. "Just, let me help you, yeah?"

"No." Sarah spoke, taking a few steps back from Connor.

"At least tell me why you decided to let me leave the 12th century after spending a year there."

"Didn't you like it?"

"I like not having to fight for my life everyday, especially after living in the Cretaceous a year before that."

"What would you like me to do, Connor?" Sarah asked flatly.

"The year of my life back would be great. I'm 28 years old now, while Abby hasn't aged at all. Just—please tell me why you're trying to dismantle the ARC and my sanity."

"Who said anything about the ARC?" Sarah spoke up.

"You're gonna have to face everything you've done one day, Sarah."

"That's a long time from now, Connor."

"What happened to you, Sarah? During the time that Abby and I were missing, what happened?"

"The story's too long to tell you here. We'll have to meet again. Another time." Sarah said as she turned to leave.

Connor caught her arm.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked sternly.

"All you need to know right now, Connor, is that something important is going to happen in the very near future."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hope you choose sides by that time, Connor." Sarah said as she kicked Connor in the chest, sending him against a nearby wall as she made her escape.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	22. The Clincher

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: I think that I made a mistake in an earlier chapter in my math. Jess is supposed to be 22 years old in this story. Sorry about the typo! ^^;**

* * *

**Chapter 22****: The Clincher**

Connor woke up the next morning in extreme pain. He found it somewhat hard to breathe.

After his encounter with Sarah last night, he managed to crawl back up the stairs and into bed before Abby returned. He hadn't told Abby anything about having seen and spoken to Sarah.

He was caught off-guard by Sarah's kick. He never thought her capable of fighting her friends; that was, if he and the others still were her friends.

There were so many unanswered questions.

Questions that Connor planned to get answers to upon his return to the ARC.

"How are you feeling today, Connor?" Abby asked as she entered the room, wrapped in a towel, from getting her shower.

"Feeling much better now that you're here." He grinned.

"You know what I meant." Abby laughed as she walked over to him to feel his head. "How's the fever and the cough."

"Gone, I don't think I need to take those pills anymore." Connor said as he pulled Abby down on top of him.

"You're not getting a kiss on the lips from me until you're completely fever-free." Abby replied, trying not to giggle.

Connor frowned.

"But I feel much better!" He lied.

He actually felt horrible, especially adding Sarah's kick to his chest into the mix.

Abby felt his head and kissed him on the cheek, "you're still burning up and the only kiss you'll be getting from me is on the cheek."

"Besides, it's time to take your pill." She said standing up and opening the bottle.

"I don't want to take the pills anymore." Connor groaned as he turned over, so his back was to her.

"If you don't take them, then you'll never get better."

Connor didn't say anything.

"And we'll never be able to kiss or anything else." Abby added in a singsong voice.

"Give me that bottle." Connor said as he spun around and grabbed the bottle, taking a pill and drinking a glass of water with it.

"I've got to go to the ARC, but when I come back, I'll update you and if you're feeling better, maybe I'll order pizza."

"Mm-hm." Connor muttered as the effects of the pills started to kick in and he began to doze off.

* * *

"Matthew is coming to see me today. You can't be here when he shows up." Gideon pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on staying very long this time, Gideon."

"Then, what is the purpose of your visit today, Sarah?"

"I've only come to see how you're doing and to tell you that I've spoken with Connor." Sarah replied as she sat down across the table from Gideon.

"I don't have long. Maybe months or weeks."

"I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"I do, but I didn't get to finish the conversation with Connor. I need to get him alone."

"And what about the ARC?"

"I haven't been back since the Dracorex incident. Security's gotten tighter." Sarah commented.

"I'm here." Matt called from out in the foliage near the dirt path.

"I think you should leave." Gideon said turning, only to see an empty chair.

Gideon stood and went to meet Matt.

* * *

Becker walked into the Main Operations Room with a coffee in his hand. It was his fourth cup and he'd only been at the ARC for two hours.

"Becker, I'm supposed to tell you that there's a meeting with Matt in the armory in about an hour." Jess spoke as she wandered over to him.

"Why an hour?" Becker asked as he sipped his coffee.

"He won't be in till then, personal business. Anyway, do you think Lester will give Claudia a spot on the team or at least a desk job? She's going mad wandering around the flat all day. I mean, I don't think we should add any more people because of the risks, but—"

"It's up to Lester, not us, Jessica." Becker said, more annoyance in his voice than he's meant.

"Sorry." Jess said half-heartedly before returning to the ADD and typing.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by that. I didn't sleep well last night and—" Becker said as he approached the ADD.

"You don't want my opinions and you don't consider Matt or I part of the team, I get it. There's nothing to apologize about." Jess said as she continued to type and run diagnostics.

"I didn't want you or Matt here because you don't know the dangers."

"We know the dangers or we wouldn't have joined and agreed to work here." Jess retorted.

"Look—"

"No," Jess said as she turned the seat to face Becker. "I haven't even been allowed to leave the ARC to go on missions since Connor and Abby came back. I'm glad that they're back; but you don't know what it's like to be cooped up here."

"It's better if you're here, than out in the field." Becker said as he turned and left.

Jess watched Becker leave and turned back to the ADD. She was hired nearly a year after Connor and Abby had disappeared to help run operations and had technically been there longer than Matt, but she'd never met Sarah and didn't know the things that Becker and Lester knew.

Of course, she was more or less a techie then. When Burton came on the scene, she'd been promoted to field coordinator. She wasn't very keen about going on the missions because she'd heard that how most of the team had been killed or lost because of the anomalies and the creatures; but she felt better about going on missions when it was just her, Becker, and Matt. They made sure that nothing too dangerous happened and that she was able to successfully lock the anomalies.

Now, she'd been completely put on field coordinator duty in the ARC. She felt slightly bad for having yelled at Becker a little bit ago, but she felt that he needed to know that she and Matt were as much a part of the team as Connor and Abby.

* * *

Connor lay in bed half-awake, tossing and turning.

He was barely aware of someone entering his and Abby's flat. He was also barely aware that they were slowly making there way to where he was.

Connor was fading in and out of dreams of when he lived with Robin Hood, which began to mesh with his time in the Cretaceous.

In the dream, Connor was running. He couldn't find Robin or the others. A Spinosaurus was chasing him.

Someone was calling him, but he couldn't see who it was.

"Who's there?" He called semi-aware of the Spinosaurus.

He tripped.

As he turned, he saw the Spinosaurus about to crush him with its large foot.

Connor shot awake in a cold sweat, looking around to make sure that he was in a bed in his home.

He coughed roughly and wiped the sweat from his forehead before falling back onto the bed.

"Nightmares?" a voice asked.

Connor sat straight up again. "Sarah."

"Don't get up." Sarah spoke, standing by the bedroom door. "I've only come to let you know about the next time when we'll meet to continue our chat from yesterday."

"And here I thought you were here to apologize for kicking me in the chest last night." Connor replied sarcastically.

"I couldn't have you following me."

"I just want answers."

"And you might get some of them if look for my signal during the next anomaly alert you are at."

"And what makes you think that I'll be back out there and that no one will follow me?" Connor asked.

"Don't worry, you won't miss the signal." Sarah spoke as she turned and left.

Connor didn't even bother to stand up and chase after her, as he started to fall back asleep thinking he'd dreamt what had just happened.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	23. The Call Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 23****: The Call Part 1**

"_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before._"

**-"The Call" by Regina Spektor**

A few days later, Connor resumed his duties at the ARC after a somewhat difficult debriefing with Lester.

Difficult because Connor had to do his best not to burst out laughing while watching Lester's expressions as he and Claudia tried to explain everything that had happened during their disappearances.

Connor and Abby walked into the Main Operations room to see Becker seated at his station holding his head in his hands.

"What happened to him? Rough night?" Connor asked.

Abby jabbed him in the ribs.

"He didn't believe Matt about the new EMDs, so Matt shot him. He's still going to have headaches for the next day or so." Jess explained as she hopped down from the terminal and walked past them.

"Be back in a bit!" She called as she exited the room.

Jess had become slightly more bearable since the first time Abby and Connor had met her. She had even apologized for being initially unpleasant, explaining that she thought they were trespassers at an anomaly site or something.

Connor looked around and saw no one else in the room other than Abby and himself, as he watched Becker leave the room as well.

He started to waltz over to the terminal and sat down before looking around once more.

No signs of Jess.

"Connor!" Abby hissed as she dashed over to see that he was hacking the new firewalls that Jess had out into place.

"What are you doing?" she asked frantically.

"Just, doing a bit of digging." Connor smiled as he broke through the last firewall.

"Seems like someone's got a bit of a crush on action man." Connor muttered as he scanned through entries and found some pictures of virtual hearts with Jess and Becker's names in them.

"Connor, get out of there now." Abby scolded.

"Why?" Connor asked. "It's my invention which is now being secretly used as a personal diary."

"What are you doing?" Jess asked horrified as she ran like lightning over to the terminal and pushed as few buttons that closed out of the diary.

"Wondering why you've contaminated my ADD—I really need to stop calling it that—my invention with personal girly diary entries." Connor replied raising an eyebrow.

"The anomaly detector is wirelessly connected to my computer at home so I can monitor anomaly activity when I'm not at the ARC. Technically, you just hacked my home computer. Congratulations." Jess said as Connor stepped away from the terminal.

"Come on, Connor, before you get yourself into more trouble." Abby pleaded.

"Out of curiosity, does Becker know?" Connor asked.

"Know what?" Becker asked as he appeared behind the group causing Jess's face to flush a dark scarlet.

"That—I have to talk to you about some things." Connor quickly responded, greeted by a thankful sigh from Jess.

"About what?" Becker asked.

"Stuff. Meet ya in the lounge ten minutes, yeah?"

"Sure." Becker muttered rubbing his head once more before heading out of the Main Operations Room.

Connor glanced back at Jess.

"Thank you; but he doesn't know, and I don't intend to tell him because I wouldn't want to embarrass him or myself." Jess spoke.

"Trust me, if anyone would be embarrassed, it would be Becker."

"Connor." Abby scolded.

"Really? Why?" Jess asked curiously.

"Oh my God, he has a girlfriend, doesn't he?" Jess asked, her hands flying up to her face.

"N—no. The man's an emotional retard. He's not exactly the best person to express his feelings."

"Connor!" Abby and Jess chided.

"He spends way too much time around guns and needs a girlfriend more than anyone." Connor finished.

"I think what Connor is trying to say, Jess, is that maybe you should make the first move and find out if he's interested. Right, Connor?"

"Yep." Connor answered, nodding warily before exiting the Main Operations Room to meet up with Becker.

* * *

Claudia was wandering down the corridor. So far, she was starting to miss living with Robin and the others.

Apart from the luxury of running water and comfortable clothes, Claudia had been appointed to a secretarial position under Lester to keep her off the radar.

Claudia couldn't decide whether or not the Lester in this timeline was worse than the one from her own.

Claudia was off on an errand to make sure that all the incoming shipments were accounted for and cleared by both Lester and Burton.

"How are adjusting here?" Matt asked, causing Claudia to jump and drop the papers she was carrying.

"You startled me." Claudia replied angrily, bending down to collect the papers.

"I'm told I have a knack for that sort of thing." Matt smirked, handing the papers he picked up to Claudia.

"Thank you." Claudia said fixing the stack in her arms.

"How are you adjusting here?" Matt asked again.

"Apart from having to catalogue and approve all shipments, as well as play secretary, I'm doing rather well."

"How are you coping with the whole—"

"Not-existing thing?" Claudia cut him off. "Better than most people would deal with it; but being here beats wandering the streets homeless or being stuck in the 12th century."

"You lived with Robin and the others longer than Connor." Matt stated.

"Look, Matt, I'm sure that you have more important matters to attend to than the details of my personal life, so I'll leave you to it." Claudia snapped before turning and continuing her walk to the loading docks.

* * *

"Becker, there's something important that I'm gonna ask ya and I really need you to be straight up honest with me." Connor asked, sitting across from Becker at one of the tables in the lounge.

"What?"

"First of all," Connor began in a serious voice.

"Why the hell did ya let Matt shoot you with a muscle disrupter-er-er?" Connor laughed.

Becker frowned. "I wanted to make sure that I wasn't putting anyone's life at risk by agreeing to use them. And it's not remotely funny, seeing as I'm still feeling the effects days later."

"Sorry." Connor composed himself. "Onto the real purpose of why I have to talk to you."

"Go on."

"Why did you say that Sarah was dead?"

* * *

Please Review!


	24. The Call Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 24****: The Call Part 2**

"_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to war_"

**-"The Call" by Regina Spektor**

"Becker, there's something important that I'm gonna ask ya and I really need you to be straight up honest with me." Connor asked, sitting across from Becker at one of the tables in the lounge.

"What?"

"First of all," Connor began in a serious voice.

"Why the hell did ya let Matt shoot you with a muscle disrupter-er?" Connor laughed.

Becker frowned. "I wanted to make sure that I wasn't putting anyone's life at risk by agreeing to use them. And it's not remotely funny, seeing as I'm still feeling the effects days later."

"Sorry." Connor composed himself. "Onto the real purpose of why I have to talk to you."

"Go on."

"Why did you say that Sarah was dead?"

"Because she _is_ dead, Connor." Becker replied slightly angry.

"I'm not trying to be unpleasant, but Sarah's not dead, Becker; and I need you to tell me why you keep insisting that she is."

"Have you been talking to Matt?" Becker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't spoken to Matt since I came back four days ago; and that was when we were amongst everyone else. He didn't say anything to me about Sarah, mate."

"Sarah was killed some time ago because of something she found in Helen Cutter's diary. Now, you can either believe me or you can align yourself with Anderson's ridiculous conspiracies." Becker shouted.

"She pushed me through that anomaly that trapped me in the 12th century for one year, Becker. She looked pretty alive to me." Connor shouted back.

"You're choice, Temple." Becker said as he stood and left the lounge.

"I—I was only trying to—piece things together." Connor muttered.

* * *

Abby was talking to Matt and Jess when Becker came back into the Main Operations Room and went straight to his desk, ignoring the others.

"I wonder what's wrong." Jess commented.

"I don't know." Abby replied.

"Connor probably confronted him about Sarah." Matt answered in a hushed voice.

"What's the deal with Sarah, is she or is she not dead?" Jess asked confused.

"Now's not the time Jess." Matt spoke as he turned and left the Main Operations Room.

* * *

Claudia wandered her way back to Lester's office from the loading dock. She hadn't spoken to Connor since Lester debriefed them.

She wanted to know about the kiss they shared in the 12th century; if it meant anything at all.

On the other hand, she was also wandering why this new guy Matt was following her around the ARC trying to inquire her whereabouts and nonexistence.

As she entered Lester's office, she shut the door behind her and placed the papers on her desk.

"I want a job on the field team." She demanded.

"Absolutely out of the question." Lester replied without looking up from his paperwork. "I can't have nonexistent people running around chasing dinosaurs."

"I could help keep the public at bay during a creature incursion, you know, some PR work?"

Lester put his pen down. "Let me explain something to you, Claudia. Since Burton became partial owner of the ARC, the public became aware of the anomalies. They despise us and they have no intentions of being pleasant and cooperative during an incursion. So, you will be staying here at the ARC as a secretary to stay off the radar."

Claudia crossed her arms.

"If you're finished here, you can go and find Burton to get him to sign those." Lester spoke, gesturing to the papers Claudia had placed on his desk.

Claudia was about to say something when Burton himself came barging into Lester's office fuming.

"When were you planning to tell me that two missing high-profile members returned?"

"Well, since you were still of the opinion that they were still dead, I assumed that the paperwork would have made it to you sooner or later." Lester answered smugly.

"I want a team meeting called right now." Burton demanded.

* * *

Abby found Connor sitting in one of the lounges and walked over to him, sitting where Becker had sat a bit ago.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Becker flipped out. He still believes that Sarah's dead. She pushed me through the anomaly, Abby." Connor answered defensively.

"I believe you, Connor; but Becker's a different story. He'll open up eventually." Abby assured.

"We'll see." Connor mumbled.

"I have a question of my own to ask you; and I want you to answer me honestly, Connor." Abby said, changing the subject.

Connor looked up to meet her eyes. "What?"

"When you came back a few days ago, one of the first things you said to me was 'you're still unmarried.' What did you mean by that?" Abby asked curiously.

Connor had completely forgotten about his fears of Abby moving on in his absence during his time with Robin and the others.

"Abby, I—"

"All members of the immediate response team are to report to James Lester's office immediately." A booming voice came over the pa.

"What's _he_ doing here today?" Matt asked, standing by the door to the lounge.

"He?" Connor asked absently.

"Burton. He has an office here; but never really shows up to occupy it." Matt explained as he headed off.

Connor looked back at Abby, who shot him a meaningful look.

"Can I explain later?" He asked, as he and Abby stood.

Abby kissed him and smiled. "I'll let you off the hook for now."

* * *

As they were halfway to Lester's office, the anomaly alert went off.

"What now?" Abby asked.

Connor knew what that anomaly alert meant.

Sarah.

"All members of the immediate response team are to cover the anomaly site and ignore the order to report to my office at this time." Lester's voice came over the pa.

"I guess we're going to find the anomaly." Connor shrugged.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, James?" Burton asked infuriated.

Claudia stood there, frozen, watching the exchange.

"You may partially own the ARC, Phillip; but I still call the shots for the anomaly alerts. The team will go to investigate the site. Your little meeting will have to wait until afterwards." Lester retorted.

"This isn't over, James." Burton said as he turned and stormed out of the office.

"I thought you said he's normally a nice guy." Claudia asked, wide-eyed.

"I never said that. I merely said that he's an eccentric megalomaniac." Lester explained as he returned to his seat and continued his paperwork.

"I'll just go and—find something to do." Claudia said as she turned and left.

* * *

"Where's the anomaly, Jess?" Connor asked as he and the others gathered around the terminal.

"It's at a concert hall in downtown. I'll send the coordinates to your mobiles." Jess said as she typed.

"Thanks." Connor said as he, Abby, and Becker went to meet up with Matt at the garage to head out.

All that was on Connor's mind as they pulled out of the ARC, was whether or not he should meet up with Sarah like she had instructed, or if it was another trap.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	25. Ordeal

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 25****: Ordeal**

Sarah stood on the roof of the concert hall and watched as the team pulled up to the building.

She turned to her companion.

"Make sure that Connor finds me. The others, whatever comes out of the anomaly should occupy them for a time; but keep Matt away from us." Sarah smirked as they moved from their perch.

* * *

Matt handed Connor and Abby an EMD.

"Wow, this is an upgrade from last time." Connor commented.

"Fresh from the factory," Matt smirked.

The four glanced up to the concert hall.

"Let's hope there's no incursion." Becker spoke, wrapping the gun strap around his right arm.

"The people know about the anomalies, right?" Connor asked.

Matt nodded.

"Then, shouldn't there be people running out screaming or something by now?" Connor asked.

"Connor's right," Abby jumped in. "There's supposed to be a show this weekend."

"Unless they're attacking a creature that's already come through," Matt pointed out.

Abby looked absolutely horrified as she moved toward the building. Matt and Connor called after her as they and Becker ran to catch up.

Just as Abby placed her hand on the door to enter the building, Connor wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, away from the doors as a huge crowd of people poured out the doors running frantically and screaming.

They were all screaming about monsters and how it was the government's fault and how the end was upon them.

* * *

When the team was sure the coast was clear, they entered the building.

"Right, let's block these doors and all the other doors on the ground level so nothing gets in or out. Abby and I will cover the west side of the building; Connor, you and Becker cover the east." Matt ordered.

Abby noticed Becker's obvious frustration with Matt's team choices. Becker was still fuming about his earlier conversation with Connor and still wanted to kill Matt because of the whole EMD thing. With the way things were going, Abby didn't want this mission to go awry because of disagreements between the three.

"How about Becker and I cover the west; and you and Connor cover the east?" Abby suggested.

Matt was slightly taken aback, until he too noticed Becker glaring at him.

"Fine, just get those doors locked and keep your eyes out for creature incursion." Matt said as he and Connor left to lock up the doors on their side of the building.

* * *

As they locked the next set of doors, Becker looked at Abby.

"You didn't have to do that." Becker spoke.

"Do what?" Abby asked meeting his gaze.

"Change Anderson's team pairings," Becker replied. "I wouldn't have hurt Temple."

"I know for a fact that you're still miffed about whatever you and Connor talked about." Abby said as they moved down the corridor toward the next door, looking for creatures.

"Because your boyfriend and Anderson are convinced that Sarah's not dead and she's out there roaming around trying to sabotage our missions." Becker retorted.

"But—what if Sarah's not dead?"

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Don't you believe what I've told you two months ago?"

Abby sighed. "I don't know _what_ to believe, anymore."

* * *

Connor was a bit upset that he and Abby weren't paired up so he could resume their conversation from earlier. It felt a bit like being back in high school gym class where he'd always get picked last. Now that he was paired up with Matt, Connor began to realize that he knew very little about the new field leader.

Connor was about to open his mouth to say something when Matt spoke.

"So, how was going from living in the Cretaceous to living with the outlaw himself?" Matt asked as they paused to lock the last door on their side of the building.

"Oh, ya know, the scenery changes, and the predators change; but I'm still stuck sleeping outside." Connor replied lightheartedly.

"I take it you're not much of a nature person." Matt smirked.

"Not originally, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love animals and stuff; but that was the longest two years of camping that I have ever experienced. In fact, I think I got in my lifetime requirement for camping."

"What about Abby? Did she enjoy the camping as much?"

Connor smiled. "Abby was the one who kept me alive by teaching me how to fight so I could protect her."

"So, what about Claudia?" Matt asked as they moved to the stairs to cover the next floor.

"What about her?" Connor asked as they arrived on the second floor.

"Must be pretty hard living in the past for as long as she did and then come back to find out that she doesn't exist."

"She's all right. I mean, she's tougher than she looks and Lester hasn't pushed her back through an anomaly, so I don't think he really minds her not existing and all."

Connor held up the anomaly tracker.

"It's through there." Connor gestured to a pair of doors.

* * *

Abby and Becker froze when they heard a roar combined with people shouting.

As they passed through some double doors, Abby and Becker noticed two middle-aged men poking at a creature, which was about 6 feet in length with sharp teeth and blue and green feathers lightly covering its body, with poles they must have borrowed from the line dividers near the box office.

Becker shot the creature with the EMD, as it fell to the ground.

The two men went to strike the creature, but Abby and Becker reluctantly EMDed them to stop them temporarily.

"Raptors again?" Becker inquired, slightly annoyed.

"It's a Borogovia, to be exact." Abby clarified as Becker merely shrugged.

"What now?" Abby questioned, debating whether to get the creature out of the way first.

"We get those two idiots out of here and lock them outside before they come to. I'll call Jess for backup." Becker said as he and Abby slung the gun over his shoulder and proceeded to pick up the meddlers.

* * *

Matt and Connor stood on a balcony overlooking the concert hall.

"Where's the anomaly?" Matt asked not seeing it.

"Dunno. It should be right here." Connor commented, taping his finger on the detector.

"Let's go back downstairs and have a better look." Matt said, as he turned and briskly made his way down the stairs, Connor close behind.

They entered through a side entrance by the stage. Connor wandered onto the stage trying to locate the anomaly. He stopped dead center and turned to his right, Matt standing off about two feet.

"There it is!" Connor called out.

"Do it now!" Sarah ordered her companion who through the switch for the trapdoor.

"Connor, look out!" Matt shouted as he pushed Connor away from the trapdoor and fell through with a grunt.

"Get him, you idiot, or this will all fall apart!" Sarah hissed as her companion rushed onto the stage toward Connor.

Sarah threw the switch for the curtains to close and stepped out from behind stage, as she pointed a gun at Connor, who was about to EMD her companion.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Connor."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	26. Offers and Demands

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 26****: Offers and Demands**

"Do it now!" Sarah ordered her companion who through the switch for the trapdoor.

"Connor, look out!" Matt shouted as he pushed Connor away from the trapdoor and fell through with a grunt.

"Get him, you idiot, or this will all fall apart!" Sarah hissed as her companion rushed onto the stage toward Connor.

Sarah threw the switch for the curtains to close and stepped out from behind stage, as she pointed a gun at Connor, who was about to EMD her companion.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Connor."

"I had a feeling you'd be here. What is this about?" Connor asked angrily, glancing to where the trapdoor was on the other side of the curtain.

"I need your help."

Connor kept the EMD raised and aimed at the pair.

"Don't be a fool, Connor. We're all here on mutual terms. Just put it down and let's—have a chat."

Connor reluctantly lowered the EMD. "And I suppose mutual terms means dropping teammates down a trapdoor to their death?"

"It was only a 25 foot fall; 30 feet at most. He'll live, maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?"

Sarah didn't answer.

"Why do you have one of Helen's lackeys with you?"

"I found him wandering the anomalies when I made my escape ages ago. He needed a commander and I needed a protector." Sarah explained.

"I'm trying to understand why you would want to turn against the ARC. Against your _friends_!"

"What kinda of friends create horrible creatures and manmade anomalies that cause the end of mankind?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"What?" Connor asked confused. "Are we—are we talking about the same people here?"

"The very same." Sarah replied dryly. "I've read Helen's diary _and _seen the future. But with your help, I can fix it, Connor."

Connor realized that the anomaly had still not been locked and Matt was probably dying below stage.

"Look, just—just let me go and lock the anomaly and get Matt some help. Then, we can talk about this like normal adults, yeah?"

"I doubt it would make much of a difference." Sarah scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Then Connor began to catch on. "What did you do?"

"There's a pack of Borogovia loose in this concert hall. The plan was to let the others deal with it while we had a chat."

"I've got to seal that anomaly before any more come through." Connor said as he started to move towards the parting of the curtains.

"Like I said, it wouldn't make a difference, because all of you have sealed your fate by entering this concert hall. Even if you do seal the anomaly, that's not going to help the other from the pack."

"How many?"

"Six, maybe seven." Sarah shrugged.

"What the hell was the purpose of shoving me through an anomaly in exile for a year if you were just going to kill me and the others off anyway?"

"Claudia." Sarah replied simply.

"Claudia? What's she got to do with this?"

"Everything. And nothing."

"You're not making sense."

Several roars erupted from somewhere in the building and echoed throughout.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you now, Sarah."

"Because you need me; and I need you."

"Why doesn't Becker believe you're not dead?"

"Meet me at the old ARC, three nights from now at midnight."

"Why?"

"See you later, Connor." Sarah said as she and the clone backed away.

"Come back here!" Connor shouted.

"I believe you have more important matters to deal with right now, like Matt and the anomaly."

"This isn't over, Sarah." Connor glared.

"Tell Abby and Becker I said 'hi.'" Sarah smiled before running off with the clone.

"Matt. Matt, can you hear me?" Connor called over the com.

Nothing.

"Abby! Becker! Where's backup?"

"It should be here any minute." Becker replied.

"Connor what's happened?" Abby's worried voice came over the com.

"Matt fell through the trapdoor on stage, he's not answering me. I think he's unconscious." Connor replied as he flung his way through the parting and kneeled down by the open trapdoor.

"Jess, we need medics here stat." Connor ordered via the comlink.

"On its way, Connor." Jess responded without question.

"Connor, I'm gonna go below stage to help Matt. Keep an eye on him. Becker's on his way to seal the anomaly." Abby explained.

"Be careful, okay?"

* * *

"Always am." Abby smiled to herself.

"We need to wait for backup." Becker explained, not wanting to fail at his job again.

"If we don't do something now, more creatures could come through and Matt could die." Abby retorted.

"Fine. But keep your guard up. We don't know how many more of those things are out there, Abigail."

Abby nodded before taking off to find her way below stage.

* * *

Connor poked his head into the trap. Only half of the lights below were on. Connor squinted. Sure enough, Matt was down there, lying unconscious.

Connor heard the roars again.

He saw four of the Borogovia starting to surround Matt. Connor aimed the EMD, ready to taser the creatures, when he heard a closer roar. He looked up to see a fifth Borogovia creeping down the center aisle.

"This is why everyone should have two EMDs on hand." Connor muttered to himself.

He aimed at the Borogovia that was heading quickly towards him and shot.

It fell, but not from Connor's shot.

Connor quickly turned back to the trapdoor and fired at the creatures to get them away from Matt. He managed to get two of them, but the other two were still closing in on Matt.

"Matt!" Connor shouted frantically.

The two dropped to the ground as well. Abby stepped into view and waved to Connor, signaling an all clear.

"Brilliant!" Connor smiled.

He stood and looked to see Becker walking towards him, away from a sealed anomaly.

"You're welcome, Temple."

"Cheers, mate."

* * *

Becker and his men, managed to get the pack of Borogovia through the anomaly, Connor overseeing the unsealing and resealing of the anomaly.

Abby, on the other hand stayed with the medics to make sure that Matt would be alright.

As the medics picked Matt up and placed him on the stretcher, carrying him out to the ambulance, Abby noticed something fall out of Matt's pocket.

His mobile.

Abby went to put it in her pocket to give to him at the hospital, when it started to ring.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	27. Deal

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 27****: Deal**

As the medics picked Matt up and placed him on the stretcher, carrying him out to the ambulance, Abby noticed something fall out of Matt's pocket.

His mobile.

Abby went to put it in her pocket to give to him at the hospital, when it started to ring.

She glanced at the mobile, debating whether or not to answer it.

There was no caller-id only a phone number and a cranky ringtone.

"Hello?" Abby answered the call.

"Who is this?" A voice of an elderly man asked confused.

"Abby Maitland." Abby answered.

"Is this not Mathew Anderson's mobile number?"

"Yes. But he cannot come to the phone right now." Abby answered hesitantly.

"Why not?"

Abby couldn't discern the emotion behind the question.

"May I ask who is calling?" Abby asked. She didn't want to give information on Matt's condition to someone, who didn't need to know.

"—A close friend." The old man replied after a long pause.

"He's—he's been injured in—in an accident; but he's being rushed to a hospital to be examined."

"How—did this happen?"

"He'll be alright." Abby dodged the question.

"How did you get his mobile?"

"He—dropped it when the medics picked him up."

No response.

"I—I'm following the ambulance to the hospital to make sure he's fine. I can call you and give you updates that moment I know anything." Abby offered.

A long pause.

"Please." Was the response.

"Miss? Are you coming with us to the hospital?" A medic called to Abby.

"Yes, I'll be right there."

"Look, I'll call as soon as I know something." Abby said.

When she got no response, she looked to see that the person she'd been talking to had hung up. She pocketed the mobile and followed the medic to the ambulance and rode to the hospital with Matt.

* * *

Gideon hung up the phone and dropped it on the table, taking off his glasses and running his hands over his eyes.

He knew this was going to happen someday.

Mathew would be critically injured and someone would get hold of the information they were protecting.

No one was to be trusted at the ARC and Mathew had let someone in.

Gideon could only hope that Abby Maitland would keep good on her promise to update him about Mathew's status.

He wanted desperately to find his way to the hospital to check on Mathew himself, but because of his own condition and his inability to drive a vehicle, he was left to trusting one of the ARC members.

* * *

"Matt's out of the way. For the time being anyway." Sarah confirmed on a mobile.

"For how long?" A gruff voice asked.

"Well, he fell about 30 feet below stage saving Connor, so I'm assuming that it's enough damage to keep him off any and all missions long enough to put our plan into action."

"Good news. Keep me posted."

Sarah hung up.

She turned to face her companion.

"I need to go pay Gideon a little visit and see what information I can exchange or learn. I need _you_ to keep an eye on Connor and the others and let me know what developments occur in my absence."

The Cleaner merely nodded.

"Keep out of sight. This is purely covert." Sarah explained.

The Cleaner nodded once more.

"Good, go. We'll meet a block from the old ARC later tonight." Sarah explained before turning and leaving in an opposite direction as her companion left to follow his orders.

* * *

Lester hung up the phone and looked at Burton, who was still fuming about being excluded from the news of Connor and Abby's return.

"What?" Burton asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Well, it appears that your meeting of the minds is cancelled until further notice."

"You don't have the jurisdiction to postpone _my_ meetings." Burton sneered.

"As of five minutes ago, I do."

"On what grounds?"

"Matt was injured at the anomaly site. One of the trapdoors on the stage gave way and Matt fell through the stage 30 feet."

"Well, he's lucky to be alive. How badly is he injured?" Burton asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"No word yet. Abby has gone to the hospital with him in an ambulance to see that he's not completely beyond repair." Lester explained.

"I'll see to it that he has the best medical attention available, James." Burton affirmed.

"In the meantime, I'll have the members take the utmost caution on missions and they will be debriefed upon their return. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have mountains of paperwork to do that have temporarily escaped my attention."

"Yes, of course. We _will_ have the staff meeting another time, James."

Lester nodded, his eyes on his paperwork as Burton left his office.

Claudia came bursting into Lester's office.

Lester dropped the pen on his desk and folded his hands on his desk.

"Doesn't anyone around here know how to knock?"

"I heard that there were casualties at the site." Claudia stated, ignoring Lester's comment.

"Matt's nearly killed himself this time, not that it's that much of a surprise. The others are fine. Abby's gone with Matt to the hospital. Connor and Becker are heading back here." Lester explained.

"How badly was Matt injured."

"The consensus hasn't come in yet. I'm waiting on a call from Abby."

Claudia didn't say anything; but she was incredibly relieved that Connor was alright.

"Don't you have paperwork or inventory or something to do?" Lester raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I just—wanted to confirm that no one was dead, that's all." Claudia said before turning and leaving Lester's office.

* * *

Abby sat in the waiting room. She'd been there for at least three hours and still had heard nothing.

She stood when a doctor came over to her.

"Miss Maitland? You came in with a Mr. Matt Anderson?"

"Yes, that's me. How is he?"

"Well, he'll live. But he's in a lot of pain."

"He's woken up?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No, not yet. He has four broken ribs, a fractured left foot, as well as a concussion, and some internal bleeding, which we were able to stop. Can you tell me how this happened?"

Abby hesitated. "We—we were inspecting a concert hall. We were on stage when a trap door gave way and he fell, 25, possibly 30 feet."

"You're both lucky that he got here when he did. Any longer and he might not have made it." The doctor explained.

"Can I—can I see him?" Abby asked.

The doctor sighed. "I don't see why not, but keep in mind that if he wakes up, he'll be in some intense pain."

Abby nodded as the doctor led her into the room.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	28. Piecing The Strands Together

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 28****: Piecing The Strands Together**

"_Oh no, I see,_

_A spider web is tangled up with me,_

_And I lost my head,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I'd said_"

**-"Trouble" by Coldplay**

Sarah walked around the shrubbery to where Gideon was seated at his usual table. His head was in his hands.

"You look like you've received horrible news, old friend." Sarah spoke, causing him to jump.

"I've just found out that Matthew has had a rather unfortunate accident and is in the hospital; but I'm guessing that you already knew this." Gideon spoke, looking up as Sarah invited herself into a chair across from him.

"An accident? I know nothing about it." Sarah lied with a shrug.

Gideon laughed coldly. "Of course not."

"We were fighting for a just cause, to save the future. And here you are, against us." Gideon spoke after a moment.

"I've been on your side since the day I ran into the both of you and helped you establish yourselves in this time." Sarah retorted.

"You have more freedom to operate than some of the restrictions that hold back Matthew, Sarah."

Sarah nodded.

"Then tell me, who it is. Who is it that we have come back in time to find?"

"I can't say." Sarah whispered.

"Why not?"

"For fear of being wrong. After all you have done to help me, and as close as I am to finding out the culprit, I cannot say in definite confidence that I know the name."

"If Matthew should fail to complete this mission, I want to know that complete trust is a mutual variable on both sides, Sarah." Gideon gasped for air.

Sarah put a hand on Gideon's. "I'm sure that your son will pull through. But I'm afraid that I cannot say the same for you."

* * *

Becker and Connor entered the ARC and headed to Lester's office, unaware that the meeting had been cancelled.

They entered without knocking.

"One of these days, I could be in a completely embarrassing situation, no one would knock and well, I'd never live it down." Lester said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Any word about Matt?" Connor asked.

He felt personally responsible for what had happened to Matt because of Sarah's interference in the mission.

"The last I heard was that your fearless leader acquired four broken ribs, a fractured left foot, a concussion, and not mention, some internal bleeding thanks to his daredevil leap of faith down a trapdoor." Lester explained, looking up, folding his hands on the desk.

"That's not funny, he could've died." Connor glared.

"Then, tell me why the team leader suffered a 30 foot fall and is now unconscious in a hospital bed." Lester spoke, putting on his poker face.

Connor lowered his head; he didn't want to say anything about Sarah; especially with Becker in the room. Connor planned to deal with Sarah himself.

"Nothing? Not even a half-baked idea as to how it happened?" Lester said when neither Connor nor Becker answered him.

"With all due respect, I was with Abigail, containing the creatures and dealing with stragglers." Becker commented, his arm behind his back.

"And you?" Lester looked to Connor. "I believe that you were with him when this happened."

_"Connor, look out!" Matt shouted as he pushed Connor away from the trapdoor and fell through with a grunt._

Connor shook his head to clear his thoughts. "We were on the stage looking for the anomaly, when he fell through a trapdoor that gave way."

"Fine. You're free to go." Lester waved his hand.

"Just a minute." Lester stopped them. "The team will be in need of a temporary new leader. As soon as Abby returns, I expect everyone in my office for the announcement."

Connor and Becker turned to leave when Lester added. "I'll expect your reports on my desk by the end of the day."

"Where's Abby?" Becker asked as they walked down the hallway.

"She went with Matt to the hospital to make sure he didn't kick the buck just yet." Connor replied as he took his leave down a separate hallway.

Connor didn't feel like talking to Becker at the moment. He didn't feel like Becker was the same person he'd known before he, Abby, and Danny had chased after Helen.

Connor couldn't trust Becker anymore.

* * *

Abby sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed that Matt lay in.

Matt's eyes were closed. His shirt was missing, bandages covering most of his torso, the sheet pulled up just halfway to the bandages. His left foot poked out from under the sheets, wrapped in a cast, while a small halo of bandages circled his head, and a few cuts and bruises danced across his face and arms, glistening in the antibiotics in the hospital lighting.

Connor had only told her that Matt had fallen through the trapdoor, not how. She trusted Connor completely, with her life. She loved Connor with her heart; but why did she feel like he hadn't told her everything that had happened in the performance space?

* * *

Claudia had been finishing up her final round of paperwork when she noticed Connor pass the doorway out of the corner of her eye.

"Connor!" She called.

He didn't stop, So she tossed the paperwork down and dashed after him.

Claudia grasped his right arm and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Matt's been injured and it's my fault." He spoke dryly.

"He fell through a trapdoor that gave way. Connor, _that's_ not your fault." Claudia replied.

"See that's the thing, Claudia, it is."

"I don't understand."

"I can't say anything else." Connor shrugged as he pulled out of her grasp.

"I—I thought that you might've been injured or something." Claudia spoke softly. "I—was worried about you."

"You should be worried about _Matt_. If he pulls through, he'll be damned lucky."

"There's s—something I've been meaning to discuss with you, Connor." Claudia said slowly. "But we can't talk here."

* * *

Matt groaned as he forced his eyes to open. He felt like he'd just been hit by a bus and EMDed, at the highest setting, all at the same time.

He was not in his apartment and he definitely was not in the ARC.

"Glad to see your not dead, yet." A voice greeted.

His head was throbbing, he felt like it would explode. Soon everything started to ache as if everything were on fire.

"Please—don't shout." He grumbled.

His throat was dry and itchy.

He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

"I wasn't shouting." The voice whispered.

Matt ignored the pain, forcing his head to turn toward the voice. It was Abby.

"Shut the lights off, they're killing me." He muttered.

Abby smiled before standing and turning the lights off, the lonely light in the room now the dying sunlight pouring in from outside.

"I promised a lot of people to stay and make sure you weren't dead." Abby whispered, sitting back down.

Abby debated whether or not to tell Matt about the man she'd spoken to on his mobile. She'd have to call the man, of course, after she'd finished speaking with Matt to make sure that he was feeling somewhat better, to give a progress report on Matt's condition.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not dead, yet." He smirked, but then winced.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been EMDed on the highest setting and run over by a bus and thrown into the washing machine." Matt coughed, wincing again.

"What happened? Connor said that you'd fallen through a trapdoor on stage at the anomaly site." Abby whispered worriedly.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


End file.
